Back to the Future Part IV
by EmmettMcFly55
Summary: Marty Senior, Verne's daughter and Marty III from Griff Hell Valley end up travelling to 2015, and 1925. Will they get home again? Will Marty get to see Doc again after sixty years? This is the script on which the Junction Point was based! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is written very much like a script. My first story that way. It's not an official script, of course, as it resembles the movie too much, but I think it's good and it's written like a fourth movie should be written, and split up into four parts. I hope you'll like it.

**NUMBER FOUR**

**FIRST DRAFT**

**NOTE ABOUT SCENE NUMBERING: **

**The numbering has many things reserved because we jump to a new 3-digit number every new time period (except for the two-part prologue at the beginning). ****This is intended to make things easier. **

**1-3: 1985**

**4-12: 2060**

**13-80: Griff 2045**

**201-292: 2015**

**501-576: 1925**

**701-712: 2045**

**FIRST DRAFT FINISHED 18/07/2008. **

**THE FUTURE WILL BE BACK… **

**FADE IN TO: **

**LAST MOMENTS FROM PART THREE**

**1**

**EXT. EASTWOOD RAVINE**

**MARTY, 17, and JENNIFER, 17, walk around at the spot the DeLorean found it's end. Marty sighs. Jennifer is looking at everything curiously, but sad. **

**JENNIFER**

**You're right. There's not much left. **

**MARTY**

**Doc's never coming back. **

**(beat)**

**I'm sure gonna miss him, Jen. **

**Suddenly, the train bells start ringing. Marty and Jennifer look both startled and confused to both sides – THERE ARE NO TRAINS COMING! Marty takes a step forwards. **

**MARTY **

**(to himself)**

**What the hell? **

**Then, three sonic booms are heard and A HUGE TRAIN APPEARS IN THE SKY, COMING OUT OF NOWHERE! **

**Marty and Jennifer are thrown backwards to the grass! **

**Both of them look up to the train in amazement! **

**We get a better look at the train as the camera comes up to it – it has all weird inventions on it, and there is in large letters written 'ELB' to the side. **

**A familiar figure pokes his head out of the cab – it's DOC BROWN, now 75, wearing 1890s clothes including a top hat. Marty gasps at the sight of him! **

**MARTY**

**Doc! **

**Doc looks around bewildered, and now also sees Marty. **

**DOC**

**Marty! **

**MARTY**

**Doc! Doc! **

**DOC**

**Marty! It runs on steam! **

**Immediately after that, Doc opens the cab door – to reveal CLARA standing next to him! This Clara, now 39, looks the same as she did earlier on when Doc saved her in 1885. Doc pats an arm around here. **

**DOC**

**Meet the family. Clara you know. **

**CLARA**

**(excitedly)**

**Hi Marty! **

**Marty looks up and smiles, happy. **

**MARTY**

**Ma'am! **

**DOC**

**These are our boys! **

**He shoves a boy from about seven or eight to the front, who is also wearing 1890s clothes. **

**DOC (contin'd) **

**Jules! **

**He shoves another boy, who looks like he's about six, to the front. **

**DOC (contin'd)**

**And Verne. **

**(to his boys)**

**Boys, this is Marty and Jennifer. **

**The boys wave to the teenagers, and they wave back. **

**MARTY**

**Doc, I thought I'd never see you again! **

**DOC**

**Smiles. **

**DOC**

**You can't keep a good scientist down. After all, I had to come back for Einstein and well, I didn't want you to be worried about me. **

**CLARA gives Doc a parcel. **

**DOC**

**Oh! **

**(turns to Marty)**

**I brought you a little souvenir! **

**Doc sits down at the cab steps, as Marty receives the parcel from him. **

**Marty immediately opens it, curious what to find. **

**It reveals to be a photograph of him and Doc at the 1885 clock tower. **

**MARTY**

**It's great Doc. Thanks. **

**JENNIFER**

**Doctor Brown? **

**She steps to the front, picking out a note out of her pocket – it's the BLANK FAX FROM PART TWO! She shows it to Doc. **

**JENNIFER**

**I brought this note back from the future, and now it's erased! **

**DOC**

**(excited)**

**Of course it's erased! **

**Marty and Jennifer look at each other, puzzled. **

**JENNIFER**

**But what does that mean? **

**DOC**

**It's means, that your future hasn't been written yet! No one's has! Your future is… whatever you make it! So make it a good one! Both of you! **

**MARTY**

**Grins. **

**MARTY**

**We will, Doc! **

**DOC**

**Stand back! **

**MARTY and JENNIFER do so. **

**DOC closes the train doors – from now on, they'll talk through the hole in the cab door. **

**DOC**

**(to his kids)**

**All right boys, buckle up! **

**MARTY**

**Hey Doc! **

**Doc looks at him. **

**MARTY**

**Where ya going now… back to the future? **

**Doc smiles and shakes his head. **

**DOC**

**Nope! Already been there! **

**He goes to the drivers seat, while Marty and Jennifer watch. **

**2: EXT. TRAIN. **

**The train's wheels go up! **

**The machine goes up in the sky, and blasts off to the other side of the ravine! **

**It then turns around, heads towards the camera up to 88 miles per hour! **

**The time machine BREAKS THE TIME BARRIER with A BRILLIANT FLASH OF LIGHT and THREE LOUD SONIC BOOMS, leaving TWIN TRAILS OF FIRE BEHIND IN THE SKY! **

**3. EXT. TRAINTRACKS**

**Down below, JENNIFER GASPS IN AMAZEMENT! **

**Marty grins at her. **

**MARTY**

**Relax Jen. It's just a time machine. **

**Jennifer smiles. **

**JENNIFER**

**You must have had quite a weekend. Travelling around through time… **

**MARTY**

**(grins)**

**You bet. **

**They walk to Marty's truck. **

**3. 'THE END' is displayed on screen. **

**It vanishes to read: 'OR NOT?' **

**FADES TO BLACK. **

**4. EXT. HOUSING ESTATE**

**The darkness vanishes into a dark housing estate. It's night. **

**5. INT. HOUSE**

**We pan around the walls to see: An October 22 2015 Newspaper GANG JAILED – Hoverboard Rampage Destroys Courthouse, a BIFF TANNEN'S AUTO DETAILING matchbox, as well as GRIFF TANNEN'S CAP from Part Two. **

**We move through the room to see it's a garage… and finally, we arrive to see a DMC DELOREAN! **

**Then, a figure comes walking up in the distance. As he begins to talk, it's certain – it's a TANNEN. **

**TANNEN**

**It's been quite a long time now. **

**He GROWLS IN ANGER. **

**TANNEN**

**Ever since that one day in '15, when that bug Martin McFly Jr punched me out, he screwed up me life! He got me in jail, made me sit twenty years for my so-called crime… and when I got out, I was forced to be his servant! Well, but not for long anymore. **

**The Tannen walks up to the DeLorean and opens the GULLWINGDOOR. We can see the interior – it's a time machine. The time circuits are off. **

**6: INT. DELOREAN. **

**He then lies a book on the desk. We can see it clearly – it's GRAY'S SPORTS ALMANAC 2000-2050! **

**The Tannen leaves. We can now hear a TV hum in the distance. **

**ANNOUNCER (V.O)**

**Ladies and gentlemen, it's now only eight minutes left before the new year. Let's have fun together! **

**TANNEN (from out of the car)**

**Buttheads. **

**7. EXT. DELOREAN**

**We see the Tannen enter the time machine. **

**8. INT. DELOREAN**

**The Tannen, who is clearly Griff, activates the time circuits. **

**9. EXT. TIME CIRCUITS**

**The time readouts are saying: Destination Time December 31 2060 12:00 AM, Present Time December 31 2060 11:52 PM and Last Time Departed December 30 2060 11:55 PM. **

**10. EXT. DELOREAN. **

**We can hear Griff inside mess around with the time circuits – the DeLorean's WHEELS THEN LIFT UP, and it heads into the sky. **

**11. EXT. NIGHTSKY – 2060. **

**The DeLorean rapidly accelerates, let's out blue flashes, and then, while it's out of sight, it disappears into the night with three sonic booms! **

**12. EXT. DARKNESS. **

**Slowly, a logo appears on screen – the logo for BACK TO THE FUTURE: PART IV!**

**Credits roll. **

**After the credits, we **

**CUT TO: **

**13. EXT. HILL VALLEY, EVENING – 2045. **

**It is Hill Valley, indeed: but it looks terrifying! We move through the entire town, but finally arrive at the familiar Courthouse Square, which looks dark and cloudy. There is a lot of smoke in the air, and there's an obvious stench around. **

**The BLAST FROM THE PAST shop looks abandoned, and the worn-off sign is still intact. (NOTE: There's a sign next to it that tells that manure hauling is strictly forbidden in the city of Hill Valley! The sign is, however, altered, causing it to read 'Hell Valley' once again.) **

**We then pass the future site of the CAFÉ 80S – it is now called 'GRIFF'S CAFÉ'. Huge pictures of Griff at younger ages and various Tannen family members are all around it, and a huge version of Griff's present-day picture is in the 'G'. **

**We then move to the centre of town. The courthouse has been once again converted into a large casino – on top is the sign 'Griff's', and down below it reads GRIFF TANNEN'S PLEASURE PARADISE! (The tree in front of the Paradise's previous incarnations, Hill Valley Courthouse, is cut off – you can see the remains of it quite clearly). **

**The clock has been replaced by a working one, which reads now 9:30 PM. **

**Right next to the Paradise is the Griff Tannen Museum, along with the Tannen Family Museum. **

**We move back to Griff's Café, while displaying the whole Square. It's ran down, and there are tanks driving around with the 'GriffCo' logo on it. Also, there are shops selling sex movies and other things related to it all around the town square. Essex Theatre/Holomax is now 'HOLOWAR'. There's a movie playing, WAR WORLD 12, directed by Griff's Universal: This time it's really, really bloody. **

**14. INT. GRIFF'S CAFÉ. **

**We pan around the Café, where are all pictures of Griff and his winnings. In the place of the televisions of Part II 2015, there are now all screens with Griff at various ages, beginning in 2013 and then every other year until the present. **

**In the middle, there is a huge sign at the roof saying: 'Date: 10.21.45'. It's exactly thirty years after the events of the second movie. **

**There are waiters flying around, all resembling Griff and other members of the Tannen family. **

**A distorted and very old Michael Jackson music clip is playing, as in the Café 80s. **

**MICHAEL JACKSON MUSIC IMPERSONATOR**

**(very rough and distorted)**

**Don't bea-a-ht it! Don't bea-a-ht it!**

**(a pause)**

**Gr-r-r-riff Tannen can not be defe-he-he-heated! **

**We then zoom into a some-what NERDY TEENAGER, who's busy scribbling some notes on a notepad. We only see him from the back, but we can make out the vague outlines of a drawing of 2015 Hill Valley. **

**We then hear that, in the background, the door SLAMS OPEN! **

**VOICE (O.S)**

**Hey McFly! **

**The kid turns around to the direction of the call, and we can see his face. He looks EXACTLY LIKE MARTY! There is no doubt, this is THE SON OF MARTY JUNIOR! He is, however, while being nerdy, a bit better looking than his father. **

**We see the teen gulp. We then pan over to the person who'd called. He looks EXACTLY LIKE TEENAGE GRIFF TANNEN! It is, of course, XIFF TANNEN! He's with his gang of three persons, who look rather similar to the way that Griff Senior's gang looked in Part Two. **

**XIFF**

**Hey I'm talking to you McFly. **

**(pauses)**

**You Irish bug. **

**The nerdy teenager tries to smile a little, but he's clearly not happy. **

**NERDY TEENAGER**

**Oh, hi Xiff. How's it goin'? Why are **

**you coming here to see me? **

**Xiff walks over to the teen, but is interfered by doing so by a waiter, resembling DRIFF 'REVENGE TRIGGER' TANNEN. **

**DRIFF**

**Hey butthead, welcome to Griff's Café, where it's always morning in America, even in the afternoon. **

**Xiff pushes the waiter away. He continues his walk towards the teenager, and as he reaches him, he taps him on the head.**

**XIFF**

**Hello, hello, anybody home? Think, McFly, **

**think! I'm coming here because our father forbid**

**us to be in the Café after nine P.M. **

**(smiles)**

**And you know what happens when you don't**

**follow Dad's orders… **

**With all the strength and courage the nerdy teen has into him, he pushes Xiff off. We can now clearly see that he is more confident than MJ – most likely somewhere in-between Marty Junior and Marty Senior. **

**TEENAGER**

**And you know he's not my Dad, Xiff! **

**(pauses)**

**Marty McFly Jr is my Dad. Why do you think**

**I'm named Marty III, huh? **

**Yeah, we finally find out what the boy's name is! **

**XIFF**

**(kindly)**

**Maybe to show what kind of butthead you **

**are, like all the other McFly's? You'd **

**better off being a Tannen. **

**MARTY **

**My family members are **_**not**_** buttheads!**

**XIFF and the GANG all roll their eyes… they've heard this before. **

**XIFF**

**No sure they aren't. **

**(spots drawing)**

**Hey, what's that? **

**He picks up the drawing, and examines it. **

**15. EXT. DRAWING**

**We see it – it's Hill Valley's Courthouse Square, 2015. Xiff laughs at it, then places it down again. **

**16. EXT. XIFF AND MARTY. **

**XIFF**

**Nice draw, butthead. Only I believe**

**your subject is Math right now, not history. **

**(looks around)**

**And besides, why draw the Square in 2015 when **

**it's way more beautiful in 2045? **

**Now it's Marty's time to roll his eyes. He sighs. **

**MARTY**

**You call this beautiful? **

**XIFF slaps him on the back. **

**XIFF**

**Yeah I do: and you better to. As for that,**

**you better be watching your back when you walk**

**at school today. **

**MARTY nods bored. **

**XIFF**

**(smiles)**

**Okay. **

**(to his gang)**

**C'mon guys! Let's get to the casino, see if there are some girls to hang around with, if ya know what I mean! **

**The gang all cheer. Xiff turns to Marty one more time. **

**XIFF**

**See ya later, McFly. **

**(spots drawing)**

**Oh, I almost forgot. **

**He takes the draw, has a look at it, then tears it up. **

**Marty is FURIOUS! **

**MARTY**

**You BASTARD!**

**He tries to jump at Xiff, but the gang stops him and holds him in the air. . **

**Xiff laughs. **

**XIFF**

**It wasn't worth anything anyway. **

**(to his gang)**

**Put him down. **

**The gang does so, causing Marty to fall on the ground! **

**They all laugh. **

**The GANG exits through the door, pushing out the way the people who are in their way. Xiff goes latest. **

**Marty sighs, taking up the pieces of his draw, and places them in his pocket. He heads over to the door, but doesn't notice that a girl, one of the clients that was pushed away by Xiff, stuffs a note in his pocket. **

**Sighing, Marty exits. **

**17. EXT. CAFÉ**

**Marty grabs a Mattel-HOVERBOARD, looking pretty identical to the one in Part II but light blue instead, and starts to hoverboard away with it. He is pretty good at it. **

**18. EXT. CAFÉ DOOR**

**We zoom in on the GIRL, who's watching Marty through the glass of the café. **

**GIRL**

**I do hope he got my message… **

**19. EXT. COURTHOUSE SQUARE**

**We watch Marty hoverboard, and grab the back of a tank. He passes another run-down sign saying 'Welcome to the City of **_**Hell**_** Valley' instead of 'Hill Valley', which also states that Griff is mayor, and makes his way to the Paradise. **

**20. EXT. PLEASURE PARADISE**

**We zoom in on Marty, as he lets go of the tank, and hovers towards the paradise. He then stops it, goes off, and takes his hoverboard by the hand as he enters the steps of the Pleasure Paradise. **

**A monitor comes over to him. **

**HOVERING MONITOR**

**Come and see the Griff Tannen Museum, where you can learn everything about the richest man of Hill Valley, and about… **

**MARTY**

**(bored)**

**I know that already. **

**The monitor looks at Marty as he passes, a bit disappointed. **

**HOVERING MONITOR**

**Kids. **

**A woman runs up to Marty III. **

**WOMAN**

**Save the Tannens, save the Tannen family! Hey kid, interested in making a donation to the Preserve Tannen Phrases Fund? We already managed to legalize the saying 'make like a tree and get out of here', as well as 'hunt someone down and shoot him down like a duck'. Now, we only need to get rid of those stupid head-butts who think the correct saying should be 'as funny as a screen door on a submarine'. **

**MARTY**

**Sorry, not interested. **

**The woman looks after him, equally disappointed. **

**21. EXT. HALLWAY**

**A lift stops, and Marty steps out, no longer carrying his hoverboard. He starts walking in the left direction. **

**Then, a girl runs up to him. It's his sister, JENNIFER, 18, who looks just like Claudia Wells Jennifer from Part One. **

**JENNIFER**

**Marty, come quick: Griff… father is going to catch you. You're home too late for his tastes. **

**MARTY**

**I know, I know. His son already confronted me about it. **

**JENNIFER**

**(shakes head)**

**Marty, you really should stop coming so late. You know how father reacts around you. **

**MARTY**

**He's not my father, Jen. Neither is he yours. **

**JENNIFER**

**I know Marty, but he adopted us. So, he's our father somehow. With Dad's fortune to fall away back in '32, and Grandpa's property being taken by government later, us McFlys became real poor. Marrying father was for Mom the only choice. **

**Marty sighs. **

**MARTY**

**I know, but still I can't understand it. **

**They reach the door of Marty's room. Marty's about to enter, when… **

**GRIFF (O.S)**

**JENNIFER! **

**JENNIFER**

**(terrified)**

**Oh no it's our father. **

**MARTY**

**(shakes head)**

**Our father? **

**22. EXT. HALLWAY – OTHER SIDE**

**GRIFF, AGED 49, enters through a door. He looks similar to Biff-A from Part 2. He's obviously furious. SUZY, 47, is with him. She is wearing make-up, and has an immense breast-implant, larger than Lorraine's! **

**GRIFF**

**(to Marty)**

**You're supposed to be in bed, you little son of a bitch! Did you again stay at the Café 'till 9:30? **

**(to Suzy)**

**Darn it Suzy, when will that little brat you brought to this world ever learn? **

**Suzy slaps Griff on the cheek, hard. **

**SUZY**

**Probably earlier than **_**you**_** will. **

**Griff stares there a few seconds, motionless… **

**And then, he kicks Suzy down to the ground! **

**Marty is HORRIFIED! **

**MARTY**

**Mom! **

**GRIFF**

**(to Marty)**

**Keep yourself outta this. **

**(to Suzy)**

**Now, did you learn? **

**Suzy sighs. **

**SUZY**

**I guess I did. **

**GRIFF smiles. That's the behaviour he wants from his wife. **

**GRIFF**

**Good. Now why don't you make like a tree, and get to your room. **

**Griff EXITS. **

**SUZY climbs up. Marty goes over and assists her, while Jennifer watches. **

**MARTY**

**I can't believe it Mom! Why did you let Griff get to you! Why did you marry him, in the first place! **

**SUZY**

**Marty, you know that story. **

**MARTY**

**I do, but I don't understand it. At all. **

**SUZY**

**Well, when you get my age, or your father's age, you will understand it. That's life, children… it's no less fair than it's destined to be. **

**Suzy exits, too. **

**Marty SNORTS. **

**MARTY**

**If that's so, then I hate destiny. **

**Jennifer sighs. **

**JENNIFER**

**Mom's right, Marty; this is how life played out for us, and you can't change time. Now if you will excuse me, I've got to go to bed. See you tomorrow, Marty. **

**Marty looks at her leave. **

**MARTY**

**See you too, Jen. **

**He enters his room. **

**23. EXT. MARTY'S ROOM. **

**It's quite messy, with a huge picture of Marty Jr above the bed, holding a guitar. Other, there are some old newspapers, including 'Marty McFly Jr Murdered – Local Rock Musician Shot Dead, Police Looking For Witnesses', and 'Marty McFly Sr Committed – Local Ex-Rock Star Declared Insane.' **

**Marty sits down with a sigh. **

**He puts a hand in his pocket… and then frowns. Something's wrong. He takes a NOTE out of his pocket – the one the girl in the Café gave him. **

**Marty quickly unfolds it, curious what it will say. **

**24. EXT. NOTE**

'**Marty, if you want to have a normal life again, meet me tomorrow morning at 1.15am, October 22nd 2045, at the abandoned Lone Pine Mall. Don't question this, please do it.' **

**25. EXT. ROOM**

**Marty stares at it in disbelief. He re-reads it. **

**MARTY**

**1.15 in the morning? **

**He chuckles, and SHAKES HIS HEAD. **

**MARTY**

**(to himself)**

**No way. **

**He gets up, and throws the paper in the trash can. **

**He then goes to lie down. We notice that he isn't wearing pyjamas, just like his grandfather would! **

**We zoom into the clock, which says 10PM, then zoom out again. **

**26. EXT. ROOM-DARKNESS**

**We see at the clock it's 11PM now – one hour after our last 'visit'. Still, Marty is awake. **

**Suddenly, he bolts up, and walks up to the trashcan. He takes out the paper. **

**MARTY**

**(to himself)**

**I can't believe I'm doing this. I shouldn't go to someone in the early morning, and Griff will blame me heavily if I get caught getting out. On the other hand, if I do get a normal life out of it… **

**He checks the note once again. **

**MARTY**

**1.15am, huh? **

**He goes over to his clock, and sets it for 12.30am. He then goes in bed, and falls asleep within a few seconds. **

**27. EXT. MARTY'S ROOM. **

**We see the Marty's room's window, from the outside – it's 27 stores high, like Biff's Pleasure Paradise was. **

**Suddenly, a rope drops out of the window! **

**28. INT. ROOM. **

**We see Marty, wearing a special climb suit and a rucksack, has thrown the rope. As we zoom around, we can see the clock now reads 12.33am. **

**Marty carefully climbs out of the window, holding onto the rope. **

**29. EXT. THE BACK OF THE PLEASURE PARADISE. **

**We watch from a distance, as Marty climbs down the rope! **

**Down below, he releases it again, and pulls on it, hard. The rope lets go above, and it falls down. Marty stuffs it into the rucksack, then walks past the Paradise. **

**30. EXT. FRONT OF THE PARADISE. **

**There's a lot of activity going on. Two security members are walking around. They eventually pause and smoke a cigarette. **

**Marty is on the side, walking through the bushes. He's looking for his hoverboard, which can clearly be seen close to where the security guards stand. **

**Marty slowly moves over to them. He's coming closer. **

**There's 40 feet between Marty and the hoverboard… **

**30 feet…**

**20 feet…**

**10 feet…**

**5 feet…**

**2 feet…**

**1 foot…**

**Marty's face lights up! He's got his hand on the hoverboard, and is about the pull it closer to him, when a hand from the back grabs his collar, AND PULLS HIM INTO THE LIGHT! **

**Marty turns around to see the security guard holding him; it's none other than WHITEY, one of Griff's 2015 gang members!  
**

**The other guard also turns, and reveals to be DATA! **

**WHITEY**

**You wanted to escape, huh? **

**(chuckles)**

**Well, it ain't going through. I wonder what Griff gives us for catching a guy like you. **

**DATA**

**(making chicken noises with his bionic implants)**

**Betcha he's just chicken. **

**MARTY**

**(nervously)**

**Well, I might as well be, but…**

**(points)**

**What's that! **

**Whitey and Data fall for it, and look. Marty reaches out, and punches Whitey to fall right into Data, he gets on the hoverboard, and hovers away! **

**The two gang members get on their feet again, and chase him. **

**MARTY**

**(to himself)**

**Wait a sec… there's supposed to be three… **

**He's proven right, as Spike appears right in front of him! **

**SPIKE**

**See you later, McFly! **

**Marty turns around, and sees the boys are almost on him! **

**Looking forward, he sees Spike! He's trapped! **

**He thinks one second… then, as Spike reaches out her arms to catch him, he JUMPS UP, GRABS A BRANCH OF THE TREE NEXT TO THEM, AND JUMPS OVER HER! He lands on the hoverboard, and continues his way. **

**Spike is shocked – but not for long, because the branch hits her in the head, and she's knocked out and falls to the ground! **

**Not seeing her, Whitey and Data, who have just caught up with Marty, stumble over her body, and fall in domino-effect! **

**Marty cheers: they're all knocked out! **

**He then heads off to the mall. **

**31. EXT. LONE PINE MALL. **

**Lone Pine Mall 2045 is old, abandoned, and overgrown with plants – it's been over twenty years since someone last visited this. **

**The only thing that appears to be working is the sign with the Lone Pine Tree on it, which says the time is 1.15am. **

**MARTY then heads up on his hoverboard, and passes the sign, which just clicks to 1.16am. He gets off the board and runs down the hill, into the parking lot. **

**He looks around, searching for human activity. However, there's no one to be seen in a wide distance. **

**MARTY**

**No one? **

**(shakes head)**

**Aw, I could've known… **

**He turns around, but then, the GIRL FROM THE CAFÉ comes running up to him from the other side! **

**GIRL**

**Marty! **

**The girl grabs him by the collar, and hugs him tightly. She looks a bit like a teenaged Clara. **

**GIRL**

**Marty! I'm so glad you came!**

**MARTY**

**(sarcastically)**

**I would've appreciated a 'hi, nice to see you' as well, without the close hug. **

**The girl abruptly lets go, almost causing Marty to fall down. **

**GIRL**

**Oh! I didn't hurt you, did I? I didn't mean to do so, I mean… **

**MARTY**

**No, I'm fine. Just tell me, what am I supposed to do here? **

**GIRL**

**(smiles mysteriously) **

**All in good time. I'll tell you, but I have to ask you a question first. Marty, how open-minded are you? Do you believe in the possibility of time travel? **

**Marty stares at her confused. **

**MARTY**

**Time travel? **

**(shrugs)**

**Well, I always thought it would be pretty cool, but it's impossible, right? Scientists concluded that about forty years ago. **

**The girl nods. **

**GIRL**

**I know they did. But they weren't right. **

**Marty stares at her puzzled. **

**MARTY**

**What did you mean? I mean, you didn't invent a time machine… right? **

**The girl grins, and grabs something out of her pocket. It's an old, soggy letter, which looks like it's about a century and a half old. She hands it to Marty. **

**32. EXT. LETTER**

**We can see the handwriting now; it's Doc's! Of course it is, THIS IS THE LETTER DOC SENT TO MARTY IN PART TWO/THREE! **

**33. MARTY'S POINT OF VIEW**

**Marty scans the letter, and looks at the signature. It reads 'Doc' Emmett L. Brown, September 1st, 1885. **

**Marty looks up, and chuckles in disbelief. **

**MARTY**

**You think I believe this letter was really sent in 1885? By…**

**(checks signature)**

**Crazy Old Doc Brown? **

**The girl turns to him, furiously! **

**GIRL**

**My granddaddy was not crazy! He never has been! **

**Marty ROLLS HIS EYES. **

**MARTY**

**(sarcastically)**

**No, of course he wasn't. That's why he burnt down his mansion in '62, and disappeared without a trace in '85. I know Grandpa used to hang around with him, but I wonder if he's completely sane himself. Talking about the Old West and Eastwood Ravine… which was supposed to be the name of the ravine before it got named after Griff in 2030. **

**GIRL**

**I know. Somebody named Clint Eastwood fell into it in 1885, after beating up Mad Dog Tannen. **

**NARTY**

**(snickers)**

**I would **_**love**_** to see something like that happening to Griff. He completely deserves it. But back to subject, Grandpa tells me he was the one who beat up Tannen. Sometimes like that, I get to think Griff's right and he **_**is**_** crazy. **

**The girl slaps Marty softly. **

**GIRL**

**Well, it's true! Your grandfather did beat up Buford Tannen, when he got send back to 1885 to rescue my grandpa from getting shot by the guy. Grandpa stayed in the 1880s when your Grandpa headed back to 1985, and married a girl named Clara. They had two sons, Jules and Verne. **

**MARTY**

**And you're the daughter of one of them, if I have to believe you when you said that Brown was your grandfather? **

**The girl nods. **

**GIRL**

**Yeah. Verne Brown moved to 2020, back in 1910. He married a local girl and got a daughter… me. I'm Sarah… Sarah Marie Brown. After the famous scientist, Marie Curie.**

**MARTY**

**And what happened to your father… Verne? **

**SARAH**

**After your grandfather got committed, he continued their both work… a time machine, to stop Griff's power from rising. Unfortunately, Dad was shot in January of 2034, and there was no one left to be able to stop Griff. **

**(a beat)**

**Until today. **

**Marty shakes his head in disbelief. **

**MARTY**

**Wait a sec, wait a sec… are you telling me that we could just stop Griff, if we'd build a time machine? **

**SARAH**

**Precisely. You know the day Griff got first rich?**

**MARTY**

**How could I forget? 21st October, 2023. That's twenty-two years ago yesterday. **

**SARAH**

**Well, we could stop it. Look at the newspaper. **

**She takes out the newspaper. **

**34. EXT. NEWSPAPER. **

**Marty looks at the newspaper, USA TODAY, saying: JAILED YOUTH WINS AT RACES – Griff Tannen To Win A Fortune Betting On Sport Event. **

**MARTY (o.s)**

**What's this supposed to mean? **

**We zoom out. **

**MARTY (contin'd)**

**I mean, we all know this happened. We could drag Griff out of the way of course, but we can't erase his knowledge of sports. **

**Sarah SHAKES HER HEAD AND GRABS MARTY'S COLLAR. **

**SARAH**

**Are you that stupid? Marty, Griff got the money with another almanac! Look at his pocket. I don't have a magnifying glass, but even I can see it. **

**Marty looks in Griff's pocket. **

**35. INT. POCKET**

**We can clearly see the top of a book: Gray's Sports Almanac 2000-2050. **

**36. EXT. MARTY AND SARAH. **

**Marty gets a faint smile on his face. **

**MARTY**

**Well, in that case… I could try to help you…**

**Sarah smiles happily, glad she's succeeded. **

**MARTY**

**We'll just do it! **

**37. INT. HILL VALLEY MENTAL SANATORIUM**

**MARTY and SARAH are walking through the hallway, looking for Marty Sr's room. **

**Sarah is looking at a paper she's holding. **

**SARAH**

**(to herself)**

**124…**

**(to Marty)**

**124 it is. **

**Marty looks at the numbers on the wall. **

**MARTY**

**(to himself)**

**116, 118, 120, 122… this is it. **

**They stop in front of a white door. (We may notice that all is white here!) **

**38. EXT. MARTY SR'S DOOR**

**We can see a plate on it, saying: Patient Martin Seamus McFly, Sr, born June 9th, 1968. (We finally find out Marty's birthday!) **

**Marty grabs a key, and opens the door. **

**39. INT. ROOM. **

**MARTY SR, now 77, is sitting on a chair, reading a page of a newspaper. He's got a straight-jacket on, and we may notice he looks VERY old. The years in the sanatorium have obviously not done him any good. **

**Hearing the movement, he looks up… and gasps as he recognises the visitor. **

**MARTY SR**

**Grandson? **

**Marty is STUNNED, TOO. **

**MARTY **

**Gramps? **

**Marty runs over, and hugs his grandfather. **

**MARTY SR**

**Marty! I can't believe you actually did come, after all! How did Sarah convince you? **

**Marty backs off a little. **

**MARTY**

**I'm not convinced. The only reason I came here is because it contains a possibility to stop Griff. I'm not immediately believing time travel and all. **

**Marty Sr SIGHS. He could've expected this. **

**MARTY SR**

**All right, I'll show you something. **

**He uneasily gets off his chair, and moves under the bed. After a few seconds of being watched by Marty and Sarah, he comes back out with another note. **

**He then hands it over to Marty III. We can clearly see that this is none else than the note written by Part One Marty McFly! **

**40. EXT. NOTE. **

**MARTY (O.S)**

**Dear Dr. Brown,****on the night that I go back in time, you will be shot by terrorists. Please take whatever precautions are necessary to prevent this terrible disaster. Your****friend****, Marty.**

**41****. EXT. MARTY READING**

**MARTY**

**(to his grandfather)**

**What's this? **

**Marty Sr shakes his head. **

**MARTY SR**

**(in a 'how-simple' style)**

**Why, it's a note, of course. **

**That wasn't Marty's kind of idea of an answer! **

**MARTY**

**Why Doc, of course it's a note. I mean, what is it for? What's the meaning of it? **

**MARTY SR**

**The purpose here is to save Doc from getting shot at the original incident with the time machine. It was an immense problem, since 1955 Doc refused to listen. **

**MARTY**

**(with surprise)**

**1955 Doc? **

**MARTY SR**

**Yeah, I kinda got stuck back there after escaping from the guys who shot Doc. **

**Marty gulps. **

**MARTY**

**Heavy.**

**MARTY SR**

**Oh, it got worse the next time! We had to go back to 1955 to get a book back from Biff… Gray's Sports Almanac, 1950-2000… on the same date as the day I got back to the future. **

**(a beat)**

**He'd altered the future… similar to how Griff altered it, this time around. And I hope it's similar in repair, too. **

**MARTY**

**(catching the last few words)**

**Wait a minute… you mean, we can undo this? On a way that Dad isn't dead, and Griff is poor, and that you are not committed? **

**Marty nods.  
**

**MARTY SR**

**Precisely! I've been wanting to do that ever since I sensed things were going wrong, back in the mid- or late-2020s, but I couldn't. If you could free me, it wouldn't take more than a few weeks to get my time machine back in working order and get ourselves back to the 2010s! **

**Marty glows up with a pure expression of HOPE… great HOPE. **

**42****. INT. PLEASURE PARADISE. **

**Griff is standing in a large room, lecturing Marty, who's sitting on a sofa with a bored expression. We may notice everything looks just like in 1985-A. **

**GRIFF**

**(shaking his head)**

**I can't believe you just sneaked away. I can't believe you did that. That's going to cost you money, butthead. **

**Suzy runs over to Griff, and grabs him by the arm. **

**SUZY**

**Now Griff, don't do that. We'll be fine without that money. You have enough… I'm sure that Marty has a good reason for sneaking out in the middle of the night. **

**(to Marty)**

**Haven't you, Marty? **

**Marty nods. He knows what to say, now. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah… I had to visit Dad's grave. It's a tradition of mine, every October 21st. I sort of had no time earlier in the day. **

**Suzy seems to accept this, but Griff shakes his head. **

**GRIFF**

**Nonsense. It's nonsense and you know it. You don't have to visit your father's grave at 1.15am. You weren't busy earlier that day, stupid piece of trash. **

**Suzy sinks down, tears in her eyes. **

**SUZY**

**Griff, don't call him that! It's a nice kid, and you have responsibility for him! We have enough money – it's not like he has to work for it! **

**Griff chuckles stupidly, then kicks Suzy on the leg. **

**GRIFF**

**This ain't your business. Keep yourself outta this. **

**(to Marty)**

**And as for you; you better make your homework now. I'll be back up here in an hour, so you better not be. **

**He gets up the stairs, and leaves the room. **

**MARTY**

**(to himself)**

**I have no intention to stay, you jerk. **

**SUZY  
(having heard her son)**

**Now Marty, you shouldn't speak about your father that way! He works hard to take care of all of us! **

**Marty SNICKERS faintly. **

**MARTY**

**(rolling his eyes)**

**Since when was betting on sports event labelled working hard? I doubt that's much work for him. **

**SUZY shakes her head. **

**SUZY**

**Well, your father is the owner of a large business operation, as well. He has to take care of that, too. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah, right. **

**Suzy sighs at her son's disbelief. She leaves the room. **

**Marty walks up to the window, and stares down. The sky is dark, and people are walking around. It's obviously daytime, but still the sky isn't really clear. **

**MARTY sighs. **

**MARTY**

**One day, I'll get out of here. **

**(smiles faintly)**

**And that day is soon. **

**43. EXT. WATCH. **

**We see a watch. It reads: 'Th-10-26-45-01-24'. **

**44. EXT. HILL VALLEY SANATORIUM. **

**We've zoomed out, to see the watch is Marty's. He's looking at it with a bright smile. He then takes out a walkie-talkie. **

**MARTY (IN WALKIE-TALKIE)**

**Action. **

**45. INT. MARTY SR'S ROOM. **

**Marty Sr answers his grandson's call. **

**MARTY SR**

**Roger Marty. Standing by. **

**46. EXT. SANATARIUM. **

**We watch, as Marty THROWS UP THE ROPE, ALONG TE WALL, TO THE WINDOW! (We notice the window is broken open from the outside!)**

**Marty Sr, up in the room, takes the rope, attaches it, and climbs down the building. **

**47. ZOOM IN –MARTY SR. **

**The wind is heavy, and Marty is hanging unsteady. **

**MARTY SR**

**Whoa! Whoa! Heavy! **

**He gets closer to the ground! **

**48. EXT. BUILDING**

**Down below, Marty takes the call. **

**MARTY**

**Hold on Gramps! You'll be fine! **

**Down, Marty is just about to set his feet down to the ground – as a large wind moves him away from it! **

**MARTY SR**

**Whoa! **

**Marty then reaches a window on what seems to be the second floor, and breaks through it! **

**ALARMS GO OFF ALL THROUGH THE BUILDING! **

**49. EXT. MARTY. **

**MARTY**

**Shit! **

**(on walkie-talkie)**

**Gramps! JUMP! **

**50****. EXT. MARTY SR – UP IN THE WINDOW. **

**Marty attaches the rope around him firmly, then JUMPS ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE GROUND! **

**He drops to the ground! **

**Marty quickly runs over, and unties the rope. They head off, Marty Senior still shaking. **

**51.**** EXT. STREET. **

**The Marty's reach a car, which is obviously a DeLorean. Sarah is inside. **

**SARAH**

**C'mon! Quick! **

**As they step in, Marty turns around – and sees the police, coming right at him. **

**MARTY**

**This ain't going well… **

**52. EXT. DELOREAN**

**We watch as the time machine-to-be speeds off down the street! **

**The police cars follow, but they're too slow – they soon stop. **

**53. INT. GRIFF'S ROOM – THE PLEASURE PARADISE. **

**Griff just gets a call from the police. **

**POLICE OFFICER (V.O)**

**Boss, the guys who attacked the sanatorium escaped, together with Mr. McFly. I can meld you that your stepson, Marty, was also involved in this. **

**Griff lies down the phone and growls. **

**GRIFF**

**When I get that little son of a bitch, he ain't going to be lucky! **

**(picks up phone)**

**Search all streets for them. I want to be taken care of both McFly's… permanently. **

**He sighs. **

**54. EXT. GRASS FIELD CLOSE TO GRIFFDALE HOUSING DEPARTMENT. **

**The DeLorean arrives, and stops short. **

**The Marty's and Sarah get out. **

**Marty Sr, running forward, takes a REMOTE CONTROL out of his pocket and presses a few buttons. **

**Suddenly, the entire ground starts to lift up – to reveal a chamber under the ground! **

**Marty Sr smiles proudly at the stunned others. **

**MARTY SR**

**Verne made it. **

**SARAH**

**I figured so. Typical Dad. **

**Marty Sr gets back in the DeLorean, and drives the car inside. After a few seconds, he returns alone, and winks his friends to go inside, too. **

**55. INT. HIDING PLACE**

**Marty and Sarah look around stunned. The room is decorated with old newspapers from before the 2020s, and several things that belonged to Marty Jr and Doc Brown. **

**There's a safe in the room, too. It has a plate next to it with 'Time Travel Equipment' on it. **

**Marty Sr heads over to the safe. **

**MARTY SR**

**(to himself)**

**One left… one right… one left… two right… one left… nine right… five left… five right! **

**He twists the handle, and the safe opens! **

**Marty Sr takes out a box filled with equipment, and places it on a table nearby. Marty and Sarah look over… **

**In the box are a few dials, the time circuits, and a half-finished flux capacitor! **

**Marty Sr takes it out proudly. **

**MARTY SR**

**I could've finished this in April 2034 if I hadn't been committed in December. With Verne's work on it as an addition, I think we could have this finished in three weeks. To be on the safe side, I think that Saturday, November 25th should do it as a test date. Then we can depart the next morning. **

**MARTY**

**(uncertainly)**

**Well you're the Gramps, Grandpa. **

**Marty Sr nods proudly. **

**MARTY SR**

**Right! **

**(to the others)**

**Now, why don't we have a little rest, and we start this morning immediately? I figure that it won't take us long to finish everything. It's quite the task, of course, but most of the time travel equipment is ready. **

**Marty and Sarah look at each other and nod. **

**MARTY**

**You've got a deal, Granddad. You convinced me now that time travel is real, and that I can get my father back alive and well. **

**Marty Sr grins. **

**MARTY SR**

**Well, good night, then! **

**56. INT. HIDING PLACE – DAY. **

**We pan around the place, also passing a clock. It states that the time is currently 6.59am. **

**The clock then turns to 7am, and a similar thing happens as in Part III, with eggs being cooked. **

**Marty Sr awakens with a start. **

**MARTY SR**

**Ah… daylight has come. **

**He walks over to Marty and Sarah. **

**MARTY SR**

**Hey kids, wake up. We ain't got time for this. **

**Marty awakens, and stares his grandfather in the eye. **

**MARTY**

**Where am I? **

**MARTY SR**

**At the hiding place of the Non-GriffCo group. Remember? **

**Everything comes back to Marty. **

**MARTY**

**Oh yeah. **

**Marty Sr grins. **

**MARTY SR**

**Now why don't I head off to check if everything is still around, and you go fresh yourself up. Then, we can get started on breakfast, and afterwards we can go to work. **

**MARTY**

**Work. **

**MARTY SR**

**(imitating his grandson)**

**Work. **

**He heads off. **

**57. EXT. TIME TRAVEL EQUIPMENT. **

**According to the clock, it's 7:45. All are up, and Marty Sr is studying everything he has got left from his original stay here. **

**MARTY SR**

**It looks like my calculations will be right. We will indeed be able to get this ready around mid-November. **

**MARTY**

**Are you sure? **

**MARTY SR**

**Pretty well. We have to finish the flux capacitor, and do a few modifications on the time circuits. Then we have to install the fusion chamber. For the rest, we should be fine. I already got the fusion in '33… it's standing over there in the back. **

**Marty points at a 'MR. FUSION' labelled thing. **

**MARTY SR**

**I already got the dials inside… there should be a few tests, and then we'll be fine. **

**MARTY**

**Okay. **

**SARAH**

**Yeah, I get it. Now, when can we start? I really want this kind of 'life' to be history forever. **

**MARTY**

**You bet! I miss my daddy. It's been thirteen years, but I really miss him. I loved him very much. **

**SARAH**

**So, as I said, when can we start? **

**MARTY SR**

**(smiling)**

**Now. **

**58. EXT. CALENDAR. **

**We see the date is October 26th… but it is starting to change. Every page disappears, and so we 'move' through the late October and the month November. It finally stops at Saturday, November 25th.**

**59. INT. ROOM. **

**Marty and Sarah are standing a little nervous. Marty Sr is obviously excited. **

**MARTY SR**

**I think we should do it. I gave it a few overlooks, and everything appears to be fine. The only thing left to do, is actually test it… outside. **

**He walks over to a dog. **

**MARTY SR**

**Hey, Huey? I think this is your day. **

**(to the others)**

**C'mon, let's get the car outside. Then we can try to get Huey back… **

**MARTY**

…**to the future? **

**Marty Sr grins. **

**MARTY SR**

**You got it. **

**60****. EXT. FIELD. **

**There's very heavy weather. **

**Marty and the others are standing there, next to the DeLorean. We can see the Mr. Fusion is on top, and it looks identical to the one from Part One, including the hook on top as a reminder. **

**Marty Sr steps forward, and motions to Marty and Sarah to go stand next to him. Marty is carrying a film camera, and starts to film his grandfather. **

**MARTY SR**

**I, Marty McFly, am about to control a time travel experiment. If this works, we are able to break through the time barrier and change history. **

**(to Marty)**

**What time is it? **

**Marty checks his watch. **

**61****. EXT. WATCH. **

**It's 10:01 PM, just switching to 10.02 PM. **

**62. EXT. FIELD. **

**MARTY**

**Gramps, it's 10.02.**

**MARTY SR**

**Right. Now, why don't we get started. **

**He carries Huey to the time machine, and places the dog inside the car. **

**MARTY SR**

**Relax, Huey. You'll be fine. **

**(to Marty) **

**Film this. As you can see, Huey's clock and mine are both saying 10.02PM. **

**Marty zooms in with the camera. **

**63. EXT. HUEY'S CLOCK – MARTY'S CLOCK. **

**They're both simultaneously at 10.02, but then both switch to 10.03. **

**64. EXT. DELOREAN**

**MARTY SR**

**Right. Now, why don't I close the door, and we get started with the experiment. **

**They back off. **

**Marty Sr then starts a remote, and the DeLorean drives back. It then stands still, about a hundred yards away. Marty Senior moves in the path of it. **

**MARTY SR**

**(checking his watch)**

**5…4…3…2…1…check! **

**He pulls the lever. **

**65. EXT. BACKED OFF DELOREAN**

**The DeLorean starts to make funny noises. **

**66. EXT. REMOTE CONTROL**

**The circuits say the speed as being twenty…thirty… forty… fifty… **

**Sixty…. **

**Sixty-five… **

**Seventy… **

**Right at seventy-three (the year George got shot in '73-A) Marty PULLS THE LEVER! **

**67. EXT. DELOREAN**

**The time machine starts speeding towards them! **

**It goes faster and faster! **

**68. EXT. REMOTE CONTROL. **

**Seventy-five… **

**Eighty… **

**Eighty-five… **

**Eighty-six…**

**Eighty-seven…**

**Eighty-eight! **

**69. EXT. DELOREAN**

**The time machine is surrounded by white light, there are flashes of blue around it, too, and as it's almost reached the others, it VANISHES INTO NOTHINGNESS, LEAVING TWO IDENTICAL TRAILS OF FIRE BEHIND ON THE GROUND! **

**Marty jumps up, just avoiding to be hit! **

**Marty Sr stares wide-eyed, then looks at the remote and at his clock. **

**MARTY SR**

**Yaah! **

**He runs down the fire trails! **

**MARTY SR**

**It works! It really works! At (checks watch) 10.04 PM and zero seconds, it disappeared… into the future! At 10.05 PM and zero seconds, we'll catch up with Huey! And with the DeLorean! **

**MARTY**

**(puzzled)**

**You mean, he's in the future? He's at 10.05? **

**MARTY SR**

**Correct! Now all we have to do is wait out the time we need, and then catch up with him and the time vehicle! **

**We zoom in on Marty's face. **

**MARTY**

**Whoa, heavy. **

**Marty Sr nods. **

**MARTY SR**

**It sure is… **

**MARTY**

**So, when are we going? What's our destination? **

**MARTY SR grins. **

**MARTY SR**

**Well, we don't know when Griff received the book. So I think we better go back to the date he first used it. **

**(takes out newspaper)**

**October 21st, 2023. **

**Suddenly, there's a loud BEEP! **

**MARTY**

**(startled)**

**Whoa! What's that! **

**Marty looks down at his watch. **

**70****. EXT. WATCH**

**We see the time… it's 10:04:55! **

**71****. EXT. FIELD. **

**MARTY SR**

**Great Scott! Watch out! **

**He pushes Marty and Sarah out of the way, just in time as… **

**The blue lights re-appear, three loud sonic booms sound, and the DELOREAN REAPPEARS FROM WHERE IT DISAPPEARED, AND SCREECHES TO A HALT! **

**72. EXT. THE TIME TRAVELLERS. **

**Marty Senior smiles at everyone. **

**MARTY SENIOR**

**I turned the 'automatic stop' knob on. Comes in handy. **

**MARTY**

**(still in shock)**

**It's back! **

**(realises)**

**Does that mean, that we can leave, now? **

**VOICE (O.S)**

**Not quite, my boy. **

**Marty, Sarah and Marty Sr turn around to see… **

**GRIFF TANNEN, along with a couple of police officers, all holding guns! **

**MARTY**

**Holy shit! **

**SARAH**

**You can say that! **

**Griff STEPS FORWARD. **

**GRIFF**

**(to Marty)**

**You broke your grandpa out of the sanatorium, McFly. You could've known I wouldn't have liked it. And now you're also planning to stop my regime? **

**(snickers)**

**Forget it. Griff Tannen rules Hill Valley, and there's no way to stop that, buttheads. I'm in charge here, now. **

**Marty GULPS NERVOUSLY. **

**MARTY SR**

**If you are, maybe you could tell us how you got that sports almanac? We can't do anything about it. **

**Griff is wide-eyed! **

**GRIFF**

**How did you know? **

**MARTY SR**

**We do. How did it happen? **

**Griff considers it for a few moments, then decides to do it. **

**GRIFF**

**Okay. Well, it was early afternoon, I'd been to the High School to bully that butthead son of yours – he was free early, if I remember well it was on 12.55 already, and then that stupid and crazy old man comes over to me. He looked a bit like my Grandpa, Biff. Tells me: do you want to be rich? I say, 'yes of course'. So he gives me the almanac. He told me that I should just bet on the winner and I'd never lose. Well, I took the advice, and the rest you know. I used the almanac to bet on games and free myself from jail, and then I started GriffCo… and killed your son. **

**Marty gulps. Marty Sr tries hard to keep a normal face. **

**MARTY SR**

**When was that, anyway? The date that old man gave the almanac to you, I mean?**

**GRIFF**

**Why do you want to know? **

**MARTY SR**

**I always wanted to. **

**GRIFF**

**It's not like you can do anything about it now, so, okay. October 21st… 2015. **

**Marty, Marty Sr and Sarah all gasp! **

**Griff just chuckles. **

**MARTY**

**Well, you forgot something, Griff. **

**Griff smiles. **

**GRIFF**

**What? **

**Marty points out next to Griff. **

**MARTY**

**That. **

**Griff looks – and Marty PUNCHES HIM IN THE FACE! **

**Griff tolls around, and falls to the ground. **

**The police immediately start to fire! **

**The Martys and Sarah quickly head to the DeLorean, and duck inside. **

**73. INT. DELOREAN**

**Marty places his foot on the gas pedal, and as the others are inside, he roars off. **

**74. EXT. ROADWAY. **

**The DeLorean races off, speeding up. **

**Police cars are flying behind them. **

**75. INT. DELOREAN**

**The speedometer says 62, going on 63…64. **

**SARAH**

**Marty, we're getting faster. **

**MARTY  
(not in the mood for this)**

**I know. I really wish Gramps bought us a hover-conversion, though. **

**MARTY SR**

**I hadn't got the expenses at the time. Or do you want to visit the hover-conversion-detailer right now? **

**MARTY**

**Never mind. **

**SARAH**

**(realising nobody is listening to her)**

**I meant that we could travel through time, Marty! **

**MARTY SR**

**Your girlfriend is right. **

**Marty turns to his grandfather. **

**MARTY**

**She's not my girlfriend! **

**Marty Sr GRINS. **

**MARTY SR**

**Sure she isn't. **

**Marty gives him a look of anger, then he glances at the non-digital speedometer, which heads up to 85. The digital one says 84. **

**The DeLorean then dives around a corner, and the speed drops to 40. **

**76. EXT. FIELD. **

**Griff has regained consciousness. **

**GRIFF**

**Buttheads. **

**He gets up, and runs off. **

**77. EXT. DELOREAN. **

**The time machine is driving around real fast, police right behind them! **

**78. INT. DELOREAN**

**Marty Sr glances backwards, to see the police cars coming closer. He points it out to his grandson. **

**MARTY**

**Whoa, this is heavy! **

**MARTY SR**

**I know, I know! **

**(gets an idea)**

**Marty, could you do it on your own for a while? **

**Marty looks at him. **

**MARTY**

**I guess… why do you ask? **

**Marty Sr smiles, glancing over at the speedometer – 67 and increasing. **

**MARTY SR**

**Wait and see. **

**79. EXT. TIME DISPLAYS. **

**Suddenly, the time circuits are switched on! **

**80****. INT. DELOREAN**

**Marty Sr is punching a few dials. **

**We watch on as a new 'Destination Time' appears: October 21st, 2015, 11:00AM. **

**SARAH**

**We're going back now? What about Huey? **

**Marty Sr saddens. **

**MARTY SR**

**I think he'll be fine. After we return from 2015, the world should be returned to whatever it was before Griff took the time machine back to 2015, and Huey should have no memory of being here in the first place. **

**Marty turns to his grandfather, a little nervous. **

**MARTY**

**Are you sure of that? **

**MARTY SR**

**Not entirely. But if you have another idea… **

**Marty looks around. **

**81****. EXT. MARTY'S POV OF: **

**The police, coming all the way closer to them. **

**MARTY**

**It's fine. **

**MARTY SR**

**(smiles)**

**See: that's what I thought already. **

**Marty grimaces a little, and speeds the time machine up more. **

**We see the speedometer read 75… 80… 85… 86… **

**SARAH**

**Isn't this supposed to be something like 'brace for displacement'? **

**MARTY SR**

**(imitating Doc)**

**Brace yourselves for temporal displacement! **

**Sarah grins slightly. **

**82. EXT. SPEEDOMETER. **

**Speedometer reads 87… 88! **

**83. EXT. MARTY'S POV THROUGH THE WINDSHIELD AS… **

**The flux capacitor discharges, **

**Lights appear around the vehicle, and… **

**Noises start to be made… **

**And then, there's a burst of light, temporal displacement kicks in, and the alternate 2045 night road becomes… **

**AN EMPTY FIELD, JUST BEING THERE IN WIDE DAYLIGHT! **

**The DeLorean races through the field to a sudden HALT, as it hits a large pile of stored potatoes! **

**Inside the time machine, both Sarah and Marty are SHOCKED. **

**SARAH**

**Where **_**are **_**we? **

**MARTY SR**

**Don't you mean when? **

**He ****points at the Destination Time and the Present Time readouts, now saying the same. (NOTE: The Last Time Departed display says they left at 10:10 PM!) **

**MARTY SR**

**October 21st, 2015. **

**Sarah looks at him with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. **

**(NOTE: Scene numbers 84-200 are reversed)**

CLIFFHANGER!!!** Read the next chapter for more!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own these movies.

**201. EXT. DELOREAN – 2015 – DAY. **

**The time machine has frozen to a halt. The time travellers step out, Marty Sr pushing the annoying potatoes away from it. **

**MARTY SR**

**Now, if the time circuits worked correct, we're now on October 21st of 2015. In just a few hours, Griff Tannen from the future is going to give 2015 Griff the sports almanac. Be careful around that event, you two, since if Old Griff spots you, and he has a time machine… well, anyway, we better watch out. **

**He points to Marty. **

**MARTY SR**

**You go to the High School, and follow Griff from there, trying to get the almanac away from him. Sarah, you go follow Old Griff, and be sure that he doesn't do anything else to change history. If he does, you better interfere, or afterwards prevent it. Oh yeah, get Sarah some 2010s clothes… there's a shop uptown. As for Marty, you better wear the same clothes my son wore. And Sarah, wear something inconspicuous, huh? **

**Sarah nods, and heads off to town. **

**Marty Sr then turns towards the DeLorean, and pulls out Marty Jr's vest from Part Two. **

**MARTY SR**

**It's aged by thirty years, but it'll do. Be sure that your father or my other selves don't spot you. Remember, there's three of me here, as well as your Dad! **

**MARTY**

**Right. **

**He runs off. Marty Sr stares at the car. **

**MARTY SR**

**How about I surprise the kid and give the car a quick conversion? I know it'd be ready in just a few hours. **

**He gets in the car, moves it slightly to get out of the potato pile, then drives off.  
**

**202. INT. TOWN SQUARE – DAY. **

**Marty walks through town in disbelief at what he's all seeing. **

**The Pleasure Paradise has gone, and there's now a Mall. **

**The war theatre is now the Holomax, playing 'Jaws 19'. **

**Instead of Griff's Café, there's now the Café 80s. **

**There are a few flying cars around, but not as much as in Part II – apparently, technology has lessened, due Doc being in the Old West. **

**The Blast From The Past shop has been restored. Marty walks over to it. **

**He then looks into the window in complete disbelief at what he sees… **

**203. EXT. MARTY'S POV OF… **

**The o-so-important Gray's Sports Almanac 1950-2000. Marty snickers, knowing what'll happen to it later on. **

**Marty then sees a clothing shop in the distance. **

**MARTY**

**(in walkie-talkie)**

**Gramps, I spotted the shop. I think Sarah is in there. **

**204. EXT. MARTY SR IN THE DELOREAN. **

**Marty has the walkie-talkie in hand, and responds. We may notice the time circuits now say that it's currently 11:45am! **

**MARTY SR **

**(in walkie-talkie)**

**Got it. Now, head over to the school. **

**MARTY (v.o)**

**Check. **

**205. MARTY. **

**He walks off, but then seems to think of something and enters a store. **

**Then, we**

**CUT TO: **

**206. EXT. HILL VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL – 2015. **

**Yes it's Hill Valley High – year, twenty-fifteen, but it's CHANGED! It looks way different from how we saw it in 1955, even 1985. It's been cleaned up again, and there is a pond and flowers around it. (Apparently, the 2010s people love the nature, seeing as how the Square was cleaned up!) **

**In the pond, fishes can be seen swimming. There are benches around. **

**There are also lots of trees planted, and it looks similar to a forest. There are lots of pretty flowers around everywhere, too. **

**On top of the school, there's a large sign saying 'George McFly High School'. (Apparently, George McFly's novels sure caught on!) **

**Under the sign, there's a clock, saying the time: it's right now standing at 12:54. **

**The camera then moves to a tree. **

**207. INT. TREE. **

**Sitting on one of the branches is none other than MARTY! He's wearing a green camouflage-suit over his red jacket, and has placed a few branches on his hat to hide himself. He's also holding a pair of binoculars, and his walkie-talkie. **

**Marty then holds up his walkie-talkie, and speaks in it. **

**MARTY**

**Grandpa, come in. Gramps. **

**There's a bit static, then Marty Sr replies. **

**MARTY SR**

**Here I am. What's the report? **

**MARTY**

**(glances over to the school)**

**I'm at the school Gramps. It's 12:54… school bell could go any second now… **

**As if to illustrate Marty's point, the bell immediately starts ringing, hard! **

**MARTY**

**(snickers)**

**What did I tell you? **

**208. EXT. HIGH SCHOOL. **

**Lot's of kids start exiting the school. Marty watches them from out of the tree. **

**Then, he sees someone he recognises… **

**209. IN TREE. **

**MARTY**

**(in disbelief)**

**Griff! **

**210. DOWNBELOW**

**Yes, it's Griff 2015 – vastly changed from the person Marty knows as his stepfather! YOUNG GRIFF TANNEN is wearing a cap, and has a baseball bat in his hand. He walks up to the school, scans the crowd, then recognises someone. **

**211. FROM OUT OF THE TREE. **

**GRIFF**

**Hey, McFly! **

**The words are familiar… the tone is familiar… there can only be one person be to who Griff speaks… **

**MARTY**

**(realises)**

**Dad! **

**Yes, it's MARTY MCFLY JUNIOR! Age 17, he looks way different from the person Marty knows. In fact, he resembles Marty III a lot. **

**Realising who's called, Junior turns around. **

**JUNIOR**

**Griff? **

**Marty shakes his head – he can't believe what he's seeing. **

**Griff walks over to Junior. **

**GRIFF**

**Hey McFly, I'm talking to you… you Irish bug. **

**Junior tries to smile, nervously. **

**JUNIOR**

**Oh, hi Griff, how are you? It's nice to see you. **

**Griff smiles, then SLAPS JUNIOR ON THE HEAD, HARD! **

**Marty winces up in the tree. **

**Junior laughs. **

**GRIFF**

**I just wanted to remind you of today's opportunity, McFly. I told you to meet me at my house at 4:35, remember? **

**JUNIOR**

**Yeah. **

**GRIFF**

**Well, I realised that Gramps Biff would be at the Café 80s at that time, so I figured that I'd go and see him. He cheated me out of a second coat of wax last week, and I ain't going to let that happen! Now, so, McFly, Café 80s, 4:35 PM. Got it? **

**JUNIOR**

**Yeah Griff, I got it. **

**GRIFF**

**Good. Oh McFly, your shoe's untied. **

**Junior looks, and Griff punches him on the chin! **

**GRIFF**

**Don't to be so gullible, McFly. **

**JUNIOR**

**Okay. **

**Junior heads off, Griff then heads for his car. **

**212. INT. MARTY'S POV THROUGH THE BINOCULARS OF… **

**OLD GRIFF TANNEN, hobbling over to his 2010s car! As he moves around a little when reaching the car, we can see the almanac sitting in his back pocket. Young Griff then also heads over to the car, and reacts startled at his older self. **

**YOUNG GRIFF**

**Whadda ya doing there, old man? **

**OLD GRIFF**

**(shrugs)**

**Just sitting. It's a nice car you got here. **

**213. NORMAL VIEW. **

**YOUNG GRIFF**

**Yeah, right well why don't you get out right now. I got things to do. **

**OLD GRIFF**

**What if I'd give you money? **

**Young Griff frowns. **

**YOUNG GRIFF**

**Why, what do you mean? **

**OLD GRIFF**

**You wanna be rich, right? **

**YOUNG GRIFF**

**Yeah. But you sitting here isn't going to do that. **

**OLD GRIFF**

**Well, I've got this book for you. **

**(takes out the almanac)**

**This book is from the future, and it tells the future. The outcome of every sports event until the year 2050, that's on the half of the Century, is inside this book. All you have to do is bet on the winner… and you never lose. **

**YOUNG GRIFF**

**(laughs)**

**You make it sound easy, old man. I bet that book's a fake. You think I fall for that, huh? **

**Old Griff shakes his head. **

**OLD GRIFF**

**You want proof? Fine, I'll show you some proof. **

**He twists a dial, and searches for a station with sport on it. **

**214. INT. TREE. **

**Up in the tree, Marty listens in intently. Then, his walkie-talkie cracks to life. **

**MARTY SR (O.S)**

**Marty, where are you? **

**MARTY**

**Ssh! I'm following the Griff's conversation. **

**MARTY SR**

**Good, remember not to interfere. If Old Griff sees you, he may not bring the time machine back to the future – where we'll hopefully be able to track him down once this is all over. He'll stay behind in 2015, and help Young Griff to keep ahold of the sports almanac. **

**(changing the subject)**

**Has Griff got the book yet? **

**Marty watches through the binoculars. **

**215. INT. CAR (THROUGH BINOCULARS)**

**We see Griff's demonstration is finished, and Old Griff gives the book to Young Griff. **

**MARTY (O.S)**

**Yeah, he has. **

**MARTY SR (V.O)**

**10-4. **

**Old Griff exits the car. **

**OLD GRIFF**

**Remember to be careful around the McFly's. They'll be wanting to take the book away from you. **

**Young Griff nods hesitantly. Old Griff, confident he's succeed, leaves his younger self. **

**We see in a distance SARAH appears from behind another tree, and starts following Old Griff. **

**216. INT. TREE. **

**Marty, watching the whole thing, moves closer again. **

**Down below, Griff shakes his head. **

**YOUNG GRIFF**

**Butthead. **

**He then DUMPS THE ALMANAC IN A TRASH CAN! **

**Up in the tree, MARTY CAN'T BELIEVE IT! **

**MARTY**

**This has to be my lucky day. **

**He quickly reaches out for the upper branch, and moves down the tree. **

**He then sees that Griff turns around again, and hesitates. **

**Marty starts climbing down faster! **

**217. EXT. MARTY'S FOOT. **

**We see it move to a branch – but then, the branch breaks! **

**218. EXT. TREE. **

**Marty screams! **

**He then falls all the way (around eight feet) down to the ground, hits his head on a rock, and is knocked unconscious! **

**219. EXT. MARTY. **

**Marty is lying there, out cold, then, a YOUNG MAN runs over to him. He checks Marty's position, then looks up. We see it's none other than MARTY MCFLY JUNIOR! **

**JUNIOR**

**Hey guys, come help me, someone just fell out of a tree! Come on out here, help me revive him! **

**He RUNS OFF. **

**220. INT. DARKENED BEDROOM – NIGHT.  
**

**Marty is lying in a bed, and he's obviously asleep. FEMALE HANDS place a cold compress on the back of his head. Marty groans, and stirs slowly. **

**MARTY**

**M-mom? Mom? Is that you? **

**The woman moves around him. **

**WOMAN**

**Take it easy now, you've been asleep for almost four hours now… you got knocked out. **

**MARTY**

**I-I had a nightmare… went back in time, I was chasing Griff, then I fell out of a tree and everything went black… **

**WOMAN**

**Well, you're safe and sound now. **

**She waves over his forehead gently. Marty smiles faintly. **

**WOMAN**

**Back in the good old… 2015. **

**Marty realises what she said! **

**MARTY**

**Two thousand-**_**fifteen**_**! **

**He sits up, wide awake! **

**MARTY**

**Argh! **

**He looks at the woman. It's not his mother – it's his grandmother, JENNIFER PARKER-MCFLY – aged 47! We notice she looks much healthier and happier than she did in the second film's 2015. **

**MARTY**

**Mom? Mom? No! **

**He gulps. **

**JENNIFER**

**I'm Jennifer. Jennifer McFly. ****My son brought you here... he looks just like you. You fainted after falling out of a tree. **

**Marty gulps again, taking it all in, then glances at a clock. It's 4:50 PM! **

**MARTY**

**Argh! I'm late! **

**He jumps out of the bed, and runs out of the room. Jennifer follows. **

**JENNIFER**

**Wait a minute, you need to relax! You've been asleep for four hours now… well, almost, you gotta calm down first. **

**Marty turns. **

**MARTY**

**I'm sorry, Grandm-Missus McFly, but I really have to go. **

**JENNIFER**

**But you didn't even tell me your name! **

**MARTY**

**I really do have to go, now. **

**He exits through the door. **

**Jennifer looks after him, puzzled. **

**JENNIFER**

**He sure is a strange young man. **

**221. INT. ROAD. **

**Marty is running, and sees two little kids playing with a scooter. Marty runs over to them, and takes one of the scooters, transforming it into a hoverboard. **

**LITTLE GIRL 1**

**Hey!**

**MARTY**

**I'm sorry little girl, but I need to borrow this. **

**LITTLE GIRL 2**

**But… **

**MARTY**

**I'll give it back. **

**(a beat, under his breath)**

**If I ever visit this time period again… **

**He jumps on the (pink) hoverboard, and heads off. **

**222. INT. COURTHOUSE SQUARE. **

**Marty hovers in just in time, to see the events of the second film happening… **

**MARTY SR FROM 1985 – '85 MARTY – stuck on the lake… **

**Griff and his GANG, heading towards him… **

'**85 Marty jumping off his hoverboard… **

**And the gang crashes right through the wall of the Courthouse! **

**223. EXT. MARTY**

**MARTY**

**Yes! **

**He runs up to the Courthouse, passing his teenage grandfather. **

'**85 MARTY**

**Holy shit! **

**Marty GRINS. **

**224. INT. COURTHOUSE. **

**Marty enters and comes running over to the unconscious Tannen. A few men are all around him. **

**MARTY**

**Everyone just back up now, give them a little room, okay, relax… **

**An older man (he looks like he's in his seventies) steps forward, too. **

**OLD MAN**

**Hey, what are you doing? **

**MARTY**

**Um… CPR. **

**He sits down next to Griff, and takes out the almanac. Inside, he checks if it's the real thing – it is clearly. Success! **

**Griff then starts waking up. **

**GRIFF**

**Uh… **

**(recognises Marty)**

**YOU! **

**Marty punches him, hard! Griff goes back to unconsciousness. **

**Marty leaves. **

**OLD MAN**

**Whoa! He's pretty good in CPR! **

**A woman frowns. **

**WOMAN**

**You call that CPR? **

**OLD MAN**

**Yeah! Back in 1955, someone explained it to me at the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance. **

**The woman shakes his head. **

**WOMAN**

**Sure thing, Lester… when they didn't even **_**have **_**CPR in '55. **

**She goes off. **

**Lester stands there, confused. Now was this all CPR or wasn't it? **

**225. EXT. COURTHOUSE**

**Marty comes running out of the building, holding the almanac. **

**He looks around, and sees police cars in a distance. **

**Down at the Café, he sees Doc just landing in the road. Biff is staring at it, with suspicion something's up. **

**Marty heads over, and listens to them talking. **

**DOC**

**Marty! What in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton happened here! **

'**85 Marty smiles nervously. **

'**85 MARTY**

**Oh yeah, Doc, listen, my kid showed up, all hell broke loose. **

**Doc GULPS. **

**DOC**

**Your kid? Great Scott, the sleep inducer!**

**(he sits down)**

**I was afraid of this! Because I used it on Jennifer there wasn't enough power left to knock your son out for the full hour. Damn!**

**´85 Marty is watching the newspaper, then gasps and shows it to Doc. **

'**85 MARTY**

**Doc, Doc, Doc, look at this, it's changing!**

**Doc looks. Marty does the same, through the binoculars. **

**226. EXT. NEWSAPER. **

**Marty watches as the newspaper from the next day changes from 'Youth Jailed – Martin McFly Junior Arrested For Theft' to 'Gang Jailed – Hoverboard Rampage Destroys Courthouse'. **

**227. '85 MARTY AND DOC**

**DOC**

**Why yes, yes of course! Because this hoverboard incident has now occurred, Griff now goes to jail. Therefore your son won't go with him tonight and that robbery will never take place. Thus history, future history, has now been altered and this is the proof! Marty, we've succeeded, not exactly as I'd planned but no matter. Let's go get Jennifer and go home!**

**  
228. MARTY**

**Marty watches for a second as Marty puts the hoverboard in the back, then walks off. **

**229. EXT. COURTHOUSE. **

**Marty is walking there, proud he has the almanac, now. **

**MARTY**

**Now all I have to do is go give Grandpa and Sarah a call to tell them that I succeeded… **

**Marty then catches sight of something. He holds up his binoculars to check. **

**230. THROUGH BINOCULARS. **

**MARTY JUNIOR is walking there, carrying a half-open bag on his back. **

**231. MARTY. **

**Suddenly, Marty has a revelation! **

**MARTY**

**Of course! **

**He runs off to his father. **

**232. EXT. JUNIOR. **

**Junior is simply walking there – but then he's approached from the back by Marty. **

**JUNIOR**

**(self-defensibly) **

**What? Who are you? **

**MARTY**

**Hey, Marty Junior! Remember me, the guy who you took to your home a few hours ago? **

**JUNIOR**

**(uncomfortably) **

**Yeah… **

**MARTY**

**Well, I wanted to thank you. **

**He pats Junior on the back. **

**As the camera moves to the back, however, we see Marty isn't just patting – he's stuffing the ALMANAC in JUNIOR'S BAG! **

**MARTY**

**Good luck in the future. **

**JUNIOR**

**Um, thanks… **

**Marty walks off and turns around as he sees Junior continuing his way. **

**MARTY**

**Although you won't need luck… **

**MARTY SR (O.S)**

**Marty!**

**Marty is SCARED TO DEATH! **

**MARTY**

**Gramps? **

**He looks around, but doesn't see his grandfather. **

**MARTY**

**Where are you? **

**MARTY SR (O.S)**

**Up here! **

**Marty doesn't get it. **

**MARTY SR (O.S)**

**In the sky! **

**Marty looks up… **

**CUT TO: **

**233. MARTY'S POV OF…**

**MARTY SR, head out of the DeLorean, which is hanging in the sky! **

**MARTY**

**(fascinated)**

**Gramps! **

**MARTY SR**

**I did a quick hover-conversion… last Saturday. **

**Marty is confused. **

**MARTY**

**Last Saturday? **

**Marty Sr climbs himself out of the DeLorean, while doing so, he explains it to his grandson. **

**MARTY SR **

**Yup – Saturday, October 17th, 2015. I spent a full day and a few hours waiting for it, but finally I could collect it Sunday afternoon. I must say, it's a nice place, 2015. Sad thing that it would be too dangerous to live here… or in my other favourite era, the 1920s. I always wanted to be catching corrupt alcohol-dealers back in the Prohibition Era… ever since I read a book about it, back in '88… **

**(changing the subject)**

**Now, have you got the almanac, yet? Every moment Griff has that book, the timeline gets more and more diverged from the original, and will eventually arrive at the timeline we come from. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah, I know Gramps. **

**MARTY SR**

**Now, have you got the book? **

**MARTY**

**Um, I had it, but… **

**MARTY SR**

**(interrupting)**

**But what? **

**MARTY**

**I guess I sort of gave it to Dad… **

**Marty Sr sighs deep. **

**MARTY SR **

**Marty, you can't just do that! Who knows what'll happen if your father gets his hands on that book, and uses it. Maybe he decides not to have kids, and you won't be born. Maybe he becomes corrupt and causes another horrifying alternate reality. Maybe Griff will get it back from him, and we're as far as when we started. Marty, you have to retrieve the almanac from your Dad, and burn it. That's the only way the future will be fine. **

**MARTY**

**Okay. **

**MARTY SR  
(patting his grandson's back)**

**Don't worry, everything will just turn out fine. Just get that almanac out of your father's hands. **

**Marty nods, and heads off. Marty Sr smiles slightly, then makes a move to get in the DeLorean again… **

**But then… **

**MARTY '15 (O.S)**

**Hey mister, nice car you got there. **

**Marty Sr frowns, seeing as the voice sounds familiar… then turns slightly, to see the person who called is no one else than… **

**A PERSON WHO LOOKS JUST LIKE HIM! MARTY SR gasps, he clutches his chest, and quickly turns his head back to the car, since there is no doubt, THIS IS HIS YOUNGER SELF! **

**2015 MARTY is confused. **

**MIDDLE-AGED MARTY**

**Um, mister, I was talking to you. **

**OLD MARTY **

**(trying to disguise his voice)**

**Oh yeah, right. It's an antique. **

**2015 Marty moves closer to his future self's DeLorean. **

**MIDDLE-AGED MARTY**

**Well, it sure is a nice car. I used to know somebody who owned a car like this, back in the 1980s, that's why I asked you about it. **

**He turns back to the scene in front of the Courthouse, anxiously watching his 1985 self. **

**OLD MARTY does the same, standing next to his younger self (but still making sure his face isn't seen). **

**OLD MARTY**

**That was one hell of a chase, huh? **

**MIDDLE-AGED MARTY**

**Yup, it sure was. The guy in there is my, um, nephew… and I was watching him stand up against Tannen. Those Tannen's sure are pests for Hill Valley, ever since they came in. **

**OLD MARTY**

**Well, you are certainly right. **

**2015 Marty steps forward a little, now watching his younger self and Doc converse about finding Jennifer. Finally, they hop in their DeLorean and fly off. **

**MIDDLE-AGED MARTY**

**Well, I have to go. Have to be in time for… dinner. **

**OLD MARTY**

**Good luck. With being on time, I mean. **

**MIDDLE-AGED MARTY**

**Thanks. Maybe we'll see each other again, one time in the future, and we can talk about DeLorean's a bit. **

**OLD MARTY**

**Maybe we'll see each other again, indeed. **

**(as 2015 Marty leaves)**

**But it doesn't necessary have to be in the future… **

**He turns around to the DeLorean again. **

**LORRAINE (O.S)**

**CALVIN! **

**Marty turns, to see his mother, LORRAINE, 77, coming up to him. GEORGE, also 77, is right after her. **

**LORRAINE**

**Calvin, is that really you? I can't believe it! I haven't seen you for sixty years, ever since you got away from Hill Valley in the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance… **

**Marty Sr sighs. **

**MARTY SR**

**It's true, mankind can be very unlucky sometimes… **

**234. EXT. TREE WITH MARTY IN IT. **

**Marty is looking through his binoculars, and then spots MARTY JUNIOR walking underneath the tree. **

**The 17-year-old Future Boy then takes out A FISHING ROPE, which he throws down. **

**Marty is reaching closer to the ALMANAC… **

**The rope is two feet from the almanac… **

**One foot… **

**Five inches… **

**One inch… **

**JUNIOR then frowns suddenly! **

**MARTY, having seen this, PULLS THE ROPE BACK UP! **

**Junior stares at the tree. **

**JUNIOR**

**I really thought I saw a fishing rope next to me… **

**He shrugs and heads off. Marty hits the tree branch. **

**MARTY**

**Shit! **

**His walkie-talkie suddenly jumps to life. **

**MARTY SR (O.S)**

**Marty! Where are you! **

**MARTY**

**Gramps, I tried to get the book but I failed. Dad got away. **

**MARTY SR (O.S)**

**Oh no! **

**MARTY**

**I'm sorry Gramps. Where are you, anyway? **

**235. INTERCUT WITH MARTY – INT. FLYING DELOREAN**

**Marty is flying through the sky, together with SARAH in the passengers seat. **

**MARTY SR**

**I have just picked up Sarah and was heading back into town. Why do you ask? **

**236. MARTY. **

**MARTY**

**I wondered. Just like I am wondering where Dad is gone… **

**(realises something)**

**Hey! Grandpa, what time is it? **

**237. MARTY SR**

**Marty looks at the time circuits and sees that it's 6:25PM. **

**MARTY SR**

**6:25PM, Marty. Why do you ask? **

**MARTY (O.S)**

**Where was your family at this time? **

**MARTY SR**

**Junior was still on his way home, as was I… I didn't arrive until 7. Marlene was already there, as was 1985 Jennifer. My 2015 wife didn't arrive until 7:25, like planned. **

**238. MARTY. **

**Marty's eyes LIGHT UP! **

**MARTY**

**Gramps, I think I've got an idea! I'll call you back! **

**MARTY SR (O.S)**

**Roger. **

**239. CUT TO – POLICE CAR. **

**The police car lands in front of the Hill Valley Jail. **

**Four OFFICERS get out, carrying the members of Griff's GANG with them. Griff is last. **

**GRIFF**

**Let me go! I told you I was framed! **

**The police officers roll their eyes. **

**OFFICER 1**

**Sure you were. **

**OFFICER 2**

**Yeah, you really seem like a nice guy. **

**OFFICER 3**

**Really. **

**Griff growls in anger. **

**GRIFF**

**Listen, you stupid butt-heads, we can do this the easy way… or we can do it the hard way. **

**OFFICER 2**

**Oh yeah? And what's the easy way? **

**Griff growls at him… then suddenly KICKS HIM IN THE CENTRE OF HIS STOMACH, HARD! **

**The officer lets go! **

**Griff immediately breaks free of the other officer, and RUNS AWAY! **

**OFFICER 3**

**Get him! **

**OFFICER 1**

**Yeah! Let's get that bastard! **

**They throw the GANG into the car, and follow Griff. **

**240. GRIFF. **

**Griff seems to be hesitant about running any further, but then, HE GRABS A GIRL OUT OF THE CROWD! **

**In the back, Marty then comes running up to the scene. He checks his watch – 6:39 – and the audience. He moves his binoculars until he's found the person he's looking for… **

**241. THROUGH BINOCULARS. **

**We see the girl Griff has taken hostage is none other than Marty's future mother, SUZY MAC-ARTHUR! She's 17 now, and looks very pretty. **

**GRIFF**

**(to police)**

**You guys back off, or I'll strangle this girl! **

**SUZY**

**Lemme go! **

**Griff smirks as the police obeys, then runs off with Suzy. **

**242. EXT. HOUSE**

**Griff is running, Suzy still with him. **

**SUZY**

**Please, let me go! Let me go! **

**Griff smiles at her, stops on the street, and before a confused Suzy can react then KISSES HER. **

**GRIFF**

**I won't let you go. **

**Then, JUNIOR APPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE, bumping into Griff! **

**243. EXT. ROOF. **

**Marty has climbed onto the roof. **

**MARTY**

**And there's Daddy again to save the day! **

**244. GRIFF AND JUNIOR**

**JUNIOR has seen who it is, then hurriedly backs off. **

**GRIFF**

**(in disbelief)**

**You again? **

**JUNIOR**

**Hey, it's fine, I'm not trying to cause any trouble… **

**GRIFF**

**Well, you are in my eyes. Now why don't you stand there, and fight like a man. You got me to get arrested, and you deserve this completely. And by the way… **

**(grabs almanac out of Junior's rucksack)**

**That's MINE. **

**Junior is CONFUSED. **

**JUNIOR**

**Griff, what are you talking about? I never saw that book before in my whole life! **

**GRIFF**

**No you sure didn't. And you know what, I've got a better idea. If you're such a wimp, now why don't you back off, and I go further. **

**SUZY**

**Help me, please! **

**JUNIOR just stands there. He doesn't know what to do. **

**GRIFF**

**Ya deaf? Back off. **

**JUNIOR**

**No… **

**GRIFF**

**(in disbelief)**

**NO? **

**JUNIOR**

**(confidently)**

**No. Now why don't YOU go back to the police. R-right now. **

**Griff smirks… **

**Then, he ATTACKS AND TWISTS JUNIOR'S ARM! **

**JUNIOR**

**Argh! AAH! **

**Up on the roof, MARTY winces. **

**MARTY**

**Oh no, poor Dad! **

**JUNIOR**

**Please, leave me alone! **

**GRIFF**

_**You**_** didn't leave **_**me**_** alone. **

**SUZY**

**Get off him Griff! **

**Griff laughs at her, and pushes her off. He then places his right foot on her stomach, and pushes HARD! **

**Suzy SCREAMS! **

**Junior STARES AT IT, THEN AT GRIFF, and comes to a decision. **

**JUNIOR**

**Griff, LEAVE HER AND ME ALONE! **

**As a result, Griff TWIST JUNIOR'S ARM EVEN HARDER! **

**Junior SCREAMS, TOO! **

**He could've expected this. Filled with rage at his attacker, he makes his hand into a fist, and starts moving it… **

**Griff frowns suddenly, realising something's up… **

**Then, Junior's arm HITS GRIFF, RIGHT IN THE JAW! **

**Griff falls back and is KNOCKED OUT, falling right into A LARGE PILE OF MANURE! **

**Up at the building, Marty screams it out. **

**MARTY**

**Way to go, Dad! **

**Junior still isn't around it, and stares at his hand. He did it… he really did it. **

**Junior then TAKES SUZY OFF THE GROUND, and KISSES HER ON THE MOUTH! **

**Up at the roof, Marty smiles. **

**MARTY**

**History is on track. **

**He jumps down, and in a quick move takes the almanac away from Griff. Griff stares up at him, opening his eyes. **

**GRIFF**

**I-I hate manure. **

**He falls asleep again. **

**Marty's about to leave, then turns to see his parents. **

**MARTY**

**Hey! **

**His parents turn around. **

**MARTY**

**Good luck. **

**Junior grins, and kisses Suzy again. **

**JUNIOR**

**You bet! **

**MARTY**

**See you in the future. **

**JUNIOR**

**Okay.**

**Marty proudly heads off. **

**245. EXT. BUSH. **

**Marty is standing there, calling out to his Grandpa in the walkie-talkie**

**MARTY**

**Gramps! You won't believe it: Dad knocked out Griff! And I witnessed it! **

**MARTY SR (O.S)**

**I knew that Marty! Now, have you got the book! **

**MARTY**

**I have! **

**246. INT. DELOREAN**

**MARTY SR**

**Okay, then, it's 6:54PM! Where are you? **

**MARTY (O.S)**

**Just arriving back at Courthouse Square. **

**Marty Sr smiles. **

**MARTY SR**

**Okay, stay there. I'll be there with the DeLorean in about, say, ten minutes. I'll land right on the side of the Café 80s! **

**MARTY (O.S)**

**10-4! **

**The line is cut off. Marty Sr turns to Sarah. **

**MARTY SR**

**I never believed we ever could've gone through an adventure like we did today. I am looking forward to use the time machine more often in the near future… once we settled down in the **_**real **_**2045. **

**SARAH**

**Me too. **

**(spots a car on the road)**

**Watch out! **

**Marty just manages to avoid the car, but accidentally turns the time circuits on! **

**247. TIME DISPLAYS. **

**The upper display is lighting up – it's changing! Instead of OCT 21 2015 11:00AM it now reads JUL 01 1925 12:00AM. **

**248. WIDER VIEW. **

**Marty doesn't notice the change. Neither does Suzy. They continue to head for the Square. **

**249. EXT. COURTHOUSE. **

**Marty is standing, leaning against the Courthouse, and looks up. The weather is heavy, but there's no storm. (NOTE: The HOVERBOARD he borrowed from the kid is still with him!) **

**MARTY**

**Gramps… **

**He stares through the half-smashed windows at a clock inside. It's 7:11. **

**MARTY**

**Grandpa, you are LATE. **

**He looks up again. Nothing. **

**He sighs. **

**Suddenly, there's a familiar sound, louder than the weather around him…. **

**Marty looks up to see… **

**250. MARTY'S POV OF… **

**The FLYING DELOREAN, ARRIVING ABOVE THE SQUARE! **

**Marty is DELIGHTED! **

**MARTY**

**Gramps! **

**He runs over to the DeLorean, which is hovering at fifteen feet above the ground. There's a ROPE attached to it. **

**MARTY SR then calls in through the walkie-talkie. **

**MARTY SR (O.S)**

**Marty, follow us to the football field next to the Courthouse! **

**Marty nods. **

**MARTY**

**Check, Grandpa!**

**He grabs the rope, and the DeLorean starts hovering away. **

**MARTY**

**Woo-hoo! Yeah! **

**251. EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD. **

**The DeLorean comes flying over to it, Marty hanging onto it for dear life. We may notice that there are TELEPHONE CABLES a few feet above them. **

**The time machine then flies lower, and Marty touches the ground. He takes out the walkie-talkie. **

**MARTY**

**Gramps? **

**MARTY SR (O.S)**

**Marty! **

**MARTY**

**Gramps… are you all right? **

**252. INT. DELOREAN**

**Marty Sr is trying to stabilize the time machine. **

**MARTY SR**

**Sure I am! **

**SARAH**

**We're all right all right!**

**(giggles at her own joke)**

**We pan around the time machine, and see the time displays say 'OCT 21 2015 07:16PM' as Present Time. **

**MARTY SR**

**Marty, you better burn the book! **

**MARTY (O.S)**

**Gotcha! **

**253. MARTY. **

**Down below, Marty grabs a BUCKET and places the almanac inside. **

**He then takes the matchbook from 'Griff's Pleasure Paradise' out of his pocket and takes a match out of it. **

**Marty lights up the match, then moves down to burn the book. **

**Or at least, he's trying to do so – because then, a huge WIND appears, and blows the bucket away, as well as the match out! **

**MARTY**

**Whoa! **

**He grabs the bucket, and places the almanac back in. He then takes the walkie-talkie, and looks up at the DeLorean. **

**MARTY**

**Gramps! Sarah! You better watch out for these winds… **

**254. EXT. FLYING DELOREAN. **

**Just then, a huge wind blows at the DeLorean with all it's force! **

**The wind blows the DeLorean to the telephone cables with all it's might! **

**Marty can only watch, as the DeLorean HITS THE TELEPHONE CABLES WITH THE HOOK, and is all covered with electricity! **

**The time machine spins around, it is out of control… then, there's a huge FLASH OF WHITE LIGHT and it VANISHES! **

**Two '9's' are left behind in the sky as a reminder of the fact it was there. **

**255. MARTY. **

**Marty can't believe it! **

**MARTY**

**Gramps! **

**He tries to operate his walkie-talkie, searching for contact. **

**MARTY**

**Sarah? **

**No response. Out of the walkie-talkie comes no more than static – as if the other side of it hasn't been working anymore for a long time. **

**Marty is CONFUSED, and filled with disbelief. He tries again. **

**MARTY**

**Grandpa? **

**Then, the realisation hits him. **

**MARTY**

**Oh no… **

**He sinks down. **

**MARTY**

**They're gone! I'm trapped here, but they're gone!**

**He cries. **

**Then, suddenly, a car arrives in the back, and stops to a halt. **

**A MAN steps out. He's in his mid-seventies, maybe eighties, but still appears to be vital. **

**MAN**

**Mr. McFly! **

**Marty is startled at his name. **

**MARTY**

**Huh? **

**MAN**

**Are you Martin McFly? **

**Marty turns around and sees the man. He's never seen him before. **

**MARTY**

**(shrugs)**

**Who cares? **

**MAN**

**Me. Because if you are Marty, then I've got a letter for you. **

**He reveals a CLIPBOARD and an OLD, WORN-OUT LETTER. **

**MARTY**

**(curious)**

**Yeah, I'm Marty. **

**The man nods, and steps forward. **

**MAN**

**I don't believe it. This letter was delivered to our office ninety years ago, and still someone's around to pick it up. It's absolutely amazing. What kind of thing is this? **

**Marty shrugs – he's got as much as an idea as the man has where this is all about. **

**The man then hands him the letter. **

**MAN**

**Well, if you're Marty, you better sign. On line 6. I got other things to do. **

**Marty takes the letter hesitantly, then signs his name: 'Marty McFly'. He then starts opening the envelope. **

**MAN**

**Y'know, something like this also happened sixty years ago… back in 1955. Someone called Marty got a letter then, too. But that letter was from 1885. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah, right… **

**He OPENS the envelope, and takes out the letter. It's old, worn-out but still readable. It's three pages long. **

**Marty then takes a look at the signature. **

**256. SIGNATURE. **

**It reads: Marty McFly Sr, November 7th, 1925.**

**257. MARTY. **

**Marty doesn't notice the last part yet, but realises the first. He's struck by disbelief. **

**MARTY**

**It's from Grandpa! **

**He moves away, and starts reading the letter at the first page. **

**MARTY**

**(re-letter)**

**Dear Marty, if I read the Last Time Departed of the **

**time machine well and estimated good the time the post man **

**will appear at the place you last saw me, you should receive this letter around 7:20 PM on October 21st 2015. First let me ensure you that I am alive and well, living happy in the year 1925 for over four months now already. The lightning bolt that struck me shorted out… **

**(realises)**

**1925? **

**He quickly heads down to the signature. It reads November 7th, 1925. **

**MARTY**

**November, 1925! **

**The man runs over to him, trying to read over Marty's shoulder. **

**MAN**

**Wait a sec kid… we at the office waited ninety years for this, can you at least tell us what this means? Do you need help? **

**Marty looks at the man, eyes showing he's certain what to do next. **

**MARTY**

**No… I know someone who can better help me. **

**He jumps on the hoverboard, and starts heading off. **

**MARTY**

**Hilldale, 2015, here I come! **

**We then…**

**CUT TO: **

**258. ****EXT. HILLDALE ESTATES. **

**1985 DOC BROWN moves from besides a few bushes, runs up the road, then calls out to 1985 MARTY, who is down the road standing there. **

**DOC**

**Marty! Marty! Marty! Come! Quick!**

'**85 Marty heads over to him. **

**A few seconds later, Marty and Doc are carrying '85 JENNIFER down to the DeLorean. **

**DOC**

**She encountered her future self and went into shock, **

**just as I predicted. She'll be fine – let's get her back**

**to 1985. And then, I'm going to destroy the time**

**machine! **

**Marty is astonished. **

**MARTY '85**

**Destroy it? What about all that stuff about humanity?**

**Where we're going and why?**

**DOC**

**The risk is just too big, as this incident proves. **

**(they put Jennifer '85 in the car)**

**And I was behaving responsibly! Just imagine the**

**danger if the time machine were to fall in the wrong**

**hands!**

**Down behind a trash can, Biff groans in pain. **

**EXT. DeLorean. **

**DOC**

**My only regret is that I will never get a chance to visit my**

**favourite historical era - the old west. But time travelling is just too dangerous. Better that I devote myself to**

**study the other great mystery of the universe - women. **

**Marty '85 snickers. **

'**85 MARTY**

**(under his breath)**

**That'll be one **_**hell **_**of a study… **

**The two of them get in, and the car lifts up into the sky, and blasts off onto the skyway. **

**259. ****EXT. BUSH. **

**A figure pulls out of the shadows, wearing a hat. The figure watches the DeLorean on the skyway. **

**260. ****EXT. SKYWAY**

**We see the DeLorean accelerating. The car begins to make electricity around itself, as it's about to go back to the alternate 1985. **

**261. ****EXT. FIGURE'S VIEW. **

**We watch as the DeLorean, in the distance, accelerates, then lights up in a loud boom and disappears back in time, leaving two trails of fire behind in the sky. **

**262. ROAD. **

**The figure sighs, stepping forward onto the road, and lifts his hat up. It reveals that it's none other than MARTY '15. **

**MARTY**

**Well, Doc – it's over now. I guess that you're now just **

**part of my past, living in the old west. I'll most likely never see you or Clara again. Too bad… I would've liked to visit the 1920s sometimes. But the DeLorean's gone, now, and maybe you're right – it's better this way. At least now Biff has no chance to steal a time machine anymore. **

**He looks over to Biff, who's still lying out-cold on the road. Then he stares up to the flaming trails again, which are now almost gone, and have just faint traces left. **

**MARTY**

**(tears in his eyes)**

**Farewell, Doc. **

**He sighs, and turns around to the house. **

**We back up from him – only to see a young teenager rapidly running up to Marty! It is, of course, Marty's future grandson – MARTY III! **

**MARTY**

**Gramps! Grandpa! **

**He reaches Marty Sr, turns the man around, causing him to face him. **

**Marty Sr, who thinks that it's him from 1985, shrieks and completely FREAKS OUT! **

**MARTY SR**

**Argh! A ghost! A GHOST! **

**MARTY**

**No! It's me, it's Marty! **

**MARTY SR**

**NOOO! It can't be you! You just headed back to**

**1985! You can't be here!**

**Marty Sr points into the air, to the fading trails. **

**MARTY**

**I know, Gramps, but that wasn't me, that was you! I'm your **

**future grandson, I'm Marty McFly III! **

**He releases his grandfather, who stares at him shocked. **

**MARTY SR**

**Marty McFly III… future grandson… **

**He starts to shiver a little. **

**MARTY SR**

**Oh this is heavy. **

**His eyes roll, he clutches his chest, his breath shortens, he starts to lose himself… **

…**and he faints. **

**Marty immediately tends down to him. **

**MARTY**

**Now, come on Gramps, it isn't that bad is it? **

**You told me, you experienced it yourself! Now, **

**Grandpa, wake up… **

**Camera zooms out from him. **

Cliffhanger again. **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own the movies.

Author's Note: Next chapter. Maybe a little too long in comparison to the next, so don't expect the next chapter will be as long. Please enjoy and review.

**263. ****INT. MCFLY HOUSEHOLD. **

**Marty Sr is lying on a bench, and slowly wakes up. We notice the house looks much like the one in Part II, only it's a wealthier family. It contains a few pictures of Marty as a rock star. JENNIFER, 47, comes walking up to Marty. **

**MARTY SR**

**Jenn? Jen is that you? **

**JENNIFER**

**Relax now, you've been passed out for almost eleven**

**hours now, just relax. **

**MARTY SR**

**I-I had a weird dream. I saw Doc and me go back home, **

**and then someone saying he's my future grandson comes **

**running up to me. It's was… weird. **

**Jennifer smiles, and waves over his head with a wet cloth. **

**JENNIFER**

**Well, I don't know how to tell you this, Marty, but… **

**She pushes Marty III forward into the screen of the camera. **

**JENNIFER**

**It wasn't a dream. **

**Marty Sr, who had just gone off, immediately wakes up again! **

**MARTY SR**

**It wasn't? Argh! **

**He makes move to run away, but Marty holds him, along with Jennifer. **

**MARTY**

**Relax, okay? It's true. I am here, and you are not dreaming. **

**The others also know, now. **

**Marty Sr looks around, and notices MARTY JUNIOR, 17, and MARLENE, 18, standing nervously on some distance from the bench. **

**MARTY SR**

**You do? **

**MARTY JR**

**(grins)**

**I do indeed. I must say, it freaks me out to see that I **

**have fathered a child in the future… **

**(shudders)**

**and get shot by Griff. **

**Marty Sr now looks over to the table and picks up a newspaper. It reads: MARTY MCFLY JR MURDERED – Local Rock Musician Shot Dead. The paper is dated March 16, 2032. **

**MARTY SR**

**2032… you die in 2032… **

**He sees another newspaper, and grabs it as well. It reads: MARTY MCFLY SR COMMITTED – Local Rock Star Declared Legally Insane. This one is dated December 23, 2033.**

**MARTY SR**

**I get committed in 2033. **

**(shakes his head)**

**Some kind of future. **

**MARTY**

**It won't stay that way Grandpa. You will manage**

**to break out in October 2045, with my help, and then we will **

**go back here and restore things after we built a new time machine. **

**He takes out a book. **

**MARTY**

**(continues)**

**And restoring time has finally come. That newspaper about you **

**being committed was with your letter you – that's the you from **

**2045 – sent from 1925. **

**MARTY SR**

**1925. **

**MARTY**

**Right. And now it's burning time. **

**Grinning, he heads over to the fire in the chamber, and stares one more time at the book he's holding – Gray's Sports Almanac, 2000-2050. **

**He isn't sure yet. Should he or shouldn't he? **

**A look at the newspaper about his father's death tells him all he needs to know, and the excited look on his grandfather's face tells him the same. He sighs. He grabs the matchbook he brought from his stepfather's hotel, reading 'Griff's Pleasure Paradise', and lights a match, creating a fire. MARTY III THEN THROWS THE ALMANAC INTO THE FIRE. **

**The almanac is 'eaten' by the flames, and starts turning into ash. Marty lets out a sigh of relief. **

**His teenage FATHER then comes sitting next to him, and shows him the newspaper about his future death. **

**264. EXT. 2032 NEWSPAPER. **

**The newspaper is changing! From MARTY MCFLY JR MURDERED – Local Rock Musician Shot Dead, it now changes to MARTY MCFLY JR HONOURED – Local Rock Musician Receives Award For Music. **

**265. EXT. 2033 NEWSPAPER. **

**Marty Sr stares at the newspaper about his fate. It changes from MARTY MCFLY SR COMMITTED – Local Rock Star Declared Legally Insane to MARTY MCFLY SR COMMENDED – Local Rock Star Receives Physics Award. **

**266. MATCHBOOK. **

**Marty grins as he sees the text on the matchbook change from 'Griff's Pleasure Paradise' to 'Griff's Servant Shop'. **

**267. ROOM. **

**MARTY**

**Mission accomplished. **

**268. ****INT. ROOM. **

**Marty Sr is reading the letter his older self sent from 1925. **

**MARTY SR**

**(re-letter)**

**Dear Marty, if I read the Last Time Departed of the **

**time machine well and estimated good the time the post man **

**will appear at the place you last saw me, you should receive this letter around 7:20 PM on October 21st 2015. First let me ensure you that I am alive and well, living happy in the year 1925 for over four months now already. The lightning bolt that struck me shorted out the same transistor as the one that was shorted out when Doc headed for 1885. Fortunately, the flying circuits are still intact. **

**(to himself, sarcastically)**

**What a relief. **

**(reading again)**

**Since I was unable to repair the transistor with 1920s components, and I haven't got any spare parts, I was stranded in the year 1925, and I have settled down as the town's blacksmith, like Doc did, under the name of Clint Eastwood. I didn't mind that so much, because I have come to appreciate the 1920s culture. **

**MARTY **

**That's heavy. **

**MARTY JR**

**(snickers)**

**Dad in the Prohibition Era. That'll be something. **

**MARTY SR**

**(to his son)**

**Don't you be a smart ass. **

**(reading)**

**I would therefore have liked to stay, wasn't it that **

**Sarah was with me and desperately wanted to go home. **

**(to Marty****)**

**Who is Sarah? **

**MARTY**

**She's Verne's daughter. She's my age. And don't YOU start about her being my girlfriend, too! **

**Marty Sr shakes his head. **

**MARTY SR**

**(to himself)**

**Fascinating. Absolutely fascinating. **

**(reading the letter)**

**I tried hard to find Doc and Clara in order to get some way **

**to leave 1925, since they are still supposed to have the time train. I only haven't had success yet, but I'm not giving up. Therefore I wouldn't even have considered writing this, wasn't it for what happened to Sarah. **

**On ****Thursday the 5th, I have found Sarah missing. The next morning, this morning, I received a letter from Mad Dog Tannen. He's kidnapped her. Therefore, Marty, I buried the DeLorean yesterday, then I wrote this letter, and sent along instructions how to repair the time machine with 2010s components. Buford writes that if I don't show up on Thursday the 12th at the Jones Manure Company, on 8PM exact, he'll shoot Sarah, and bury her body at a place nobody will ever find it in. So therefore I wrote this letter to you, my grandson, and hope that you will be able to get some help from my 2015 counterpart in repairing the time machine. **

**Then, Marty, please head back to ****Sunday, November 8th, 1925,tomorrow in my idea of present time, in order to rescue Sarah and help the two of us escape Mad-Dog Tannen. I instructed you in the enclosed map where to find my blacksmith shop, and I also included the newspaper I had, in order for you to see to it that the alternate 2045 is erased from existence. I am now waiting for you to show up tomorrow, so that we can instantly start with the planning of saving Sarah, and maybe even finding the Doc. I still miss him, and this would be a great opportunity to take him back to the future with us. **

**Waiting for you in the past, your co-time traveller in time, **

**Marty McFly Sr, November 7th, 1925. **

**(scanning the letter) **

**I never knew I could write anything that long. See – it's three pages! **

**MARTY JR**

**Yeah Dad. It's fascinating. **

**MARTY**

**Western Union kept this letter for ninety **_**years **_**and all you two think about is the length of the letter 2045 Gramps wrote?**

**Marty Jr and Marty Sr exchange glances, then NOD. **

**Marty ROLLS HIS EYES. **

**MARTY**

**Family… **

**Marty Sr is still looking at the letter. **

**MARTY SR**

**According to this enclosed map, the DeLorean is buried somewhere at the old abandoned silver mine. It's covered with much stones to make it absolutely certain that no one will have looked through it in the past ninety years. **

**MARTY**

**I guess we have to blast? **

**Marty Sr looks at him, grinning joyfully. **

**Marty SHAKES HIS HEAD. **

**269. EXT. MINE - EVENING. **

**There's the silver mine: lying at the same undisturbed spot as it was in 1885, one hundred and thirty years earlier. **

**There are many rocks around it. Everything is calm and peaceful. **

**Suddenly, there's a huge BLAST! **

**A large amount of rocks roll away. **

**270. MARTY SR AND MARTY III. **

**The two of them are lying at around the same spot Doc and Marty were lying in back in 1885. They're covering their heads with HELMETS. **

**MARTY whistles. **

**MARTY**

**Whoa, this is heavy. **

**MARTY SR**

**It sure is!**

**271. INT. SILVER MINE. **

**The Marty's are strolling through the mine, looking fascinated at both sides. **

**Marty Sr is holding a recorder, and starts speaking into it, while Marty is looking for the time machine. **

**MARTY SR**

**Date: Thursday, October 22nd, 2015, 9:48 PM. **

**(a beat)**

**I'm here at the old abandoned silver mine, and me and my future assistant, Marty McFly the Third, are looking for his time machine, which is supposed to be buried around here. Unfortunately, however, we still haven't found anything around here. **

**(to Marty)**

**Have we, grandson? **

**Marty looks around, and shakes his head. **

**MARTY**

**No. Maybe we even better abandon this and come back tomorrow at daylight. I could last an extra day in 2015… **

**Marty Sr SHAKES HIS HEAD. **

**MARTY SR**

**It's too dangerous at daylight… people may drive past and see us. Besides, Doc from 1985 is supposed to arrive Monday morning. I want you to be out of this time period by then… no offence to you. **

**Marty SMILES. **

**MARTY**

**None taken. **

**They then walk past a huge wall. There's a red sign on it. **

**MARTY**

**Hey, what's that? **

**MARTY SR**

**I don't know. Why don't you check it out? **

**Marty walks over to it. **

**272. SIGN. **

**It reads: 'MSMF'. **

**273. MARTY. **

**MARTY**

**Holy shit! **

**Marty Sr runs over to him, and gulps as he sees it. **

**MARTY SR**

**My initials! Just like Doc did in 1885! **

**MARTY**

**That means the time machine is right after this wall, right? **

**Marty Sr stares at him, and nods. **

**MARTY SR**

**Exactly. **

**(winks to Marty)**

**Come on, kid! Let's get some chops! **

**Marty follows him. **

**274. EXT. WALL – LATER. **

**The wall is still there – but then, it's broken by the chops. The Marty's are digging through it. **

**MARTY**

**(digging)**

**Do you think this is far enough? **

**MARTY SR**

**(digging)**

**I don't know. How about you try to take a look? **

**Marty then stops digging, and climbs through the hole. **

**Marty Sr smiles as he realises Marty has come through. **

**MARTY SR**

**Do you see anything? **

**MARTY(O.S)**

**You bet. **

**275. INT. SIDE TUNNEL. **

**There is all wood and sand through the tunnel, and it's very dusty everywhere. Marty is standing right in front of the opening, and is staring at the centre of the mine… **

**276. INT. CENTRE. **

**There is it – in all it's glory: the DELOREAN! It's covered over with sheets, and looks VERY old. **

**277. MARTY. **

**Marty Sr then also comes through, eyes locked on the DeLorean. **

**MARTY SR**

**Unbelievable! It's been here for 89 years, 11 months and 16 days! Like 1955 Doc would've said, astounding! **

**MARTY**

**You're forgetting the hours and minutes. **

**Marty Sr stares at him for a few seconds, then shakes his head. **

**MARTY SR**

**Don't you be a smart ass. **

**Marty GRINS. **

**278. OUTSIDE MINE. **

**The DeLorean is being pulled outside by a shiny limousine. Yup, Marty Senior sure is rich! **

**We see Marty Sr is in the limo, while Marty III himself is in the DeLorean. **

**279. INT. DELOREAN. **

**Marty has the walkie-talkie. **

**MARTY**

**Gramps, Gramps, do you read me? **

**MARTY SR (O.S)**

**Loud and clear. **

**Marty turns on the TIME CIRCUITS. With a small move of static, they finally turn on. Destination Time still reads July 1st 1925 at 12:00AM, and Last Time Departed is OCT 21 2015 07:17PM. (NOTE: We may notice that the 'Present Time' is now OCT 22 2015, at 10:04PM!) **

**MARTY**

**Okay, let's get through with this then! **

**280. EXT. DELOREAN. **

**All three Marty's are now here, working on it. It's apparently late at night. **

**Marty is reading his Marty Sr '45's instructions. **

**MARTY**

**(re-instructions)**

**As you can see the microchip is shorted out again. I am certain that you will be able to repair it. It's a simple task, requiring some light bulbs and a control mechanism from the shop downtown. You know, at Courthouse Mall.**

**(to Marty Sr)**

**What shop does he… do you mean? **

**MARTY SR**

**I think the local 'Do It Yourself' shop. Never shopped in it? **

**MARTY**

**(grimly)**

**No. Griff destructed the Courthouse mall in 2034. And the shop itself sold up in 2030 already, when I was only two years old. So I don't have any memories. **

**MARTY SR**

**I guess. Sorry for bringing back memories of that Griff-controlled future you are from. **

**MARTY**

**No, it's okay. **

**(changing subject)**

**You know, I wonder if your grave would be at the Cemetery by this time. **

**Marty Sr stares at him with a hint of surprise. **

**MARTY SR**

**What do you mean? It may be there, yes… it should be there, as it's unnatural even for a rejuvenated person to live up to 167… but I am certain that it'll be gone after you head back to the twenties.**

**Marty shrugs. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah, I guess – but, you know, I just wanted to check it out. So that I can take it with me when we get back home. Y'know? Ripple-effect-indicator. **

**MARTY SR**

**Okay. We could go tomorrow, if you like. **

**Marty nods. **

**MARTY**

**Fine with me. **

**281. EXT. BOOT HILL CEMETERY – DAY. **

**The place looks old, now, and abandoned. At the gate is a sign saying: No graves entered since 1957. **

**MARTY and MARTY JR come walking up to the gate. They get inside, and start walking past gravestones. We initially follow Marty himself – but then Marty Jr gives a yell, loud. **

**JUNIOR**

**Marty! Up here! **

**282. EXT. MARTY'S TOMBSTONE. **

**Marty comes running over to it, and sees what Marty Jr has found. **

**It's a small tombstone, standing on a grave. On the tombstone is the inscription: 'Here Lies Clint Eastwood. Died, November 13th 1925 From A Shot In The Back. Shot Dead By Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen For A Matter That Was Forty Years Old.' **

**Marty then sees another grave, next to his grandfather's… it says: 'Sarah Eastwood, Died November 12th 1925.' **

**MARTY**

**No! Poor Gramps, poor Sarah!**

**JUNIOR**

**Relax, son. You're going back to stop it, remember? **

**Marty nods, sobbing hard. **

**MARTY**

**I know… but it's still a tragedy. **

**JUNIOR**

**C'mon. We've got to tell this to Dad. **

**Marty nods, and follows his father. **

**283. INT. CAR. **

**Marty Sr stares at his son and grandson, obviously shocked. **

**MARTY SR**

**Great Scott, this is HEAVY! So you mean I actually got shot? And Marty's girlfriend, too? **

**MARTY**

**I'm telling you for the last time, she's NOT my girlfriend! **

**Junior nods. **

**JUNIOR**

**Yeah Dad, that happened. I think we better go to the library, like you did in '55. Then we can look up info. **

**Marty Sr nods. **

**MARTY SR**

**You're right. We'll go this evening. **

**283. INT. LIBRARY. **

**Marty is scanning through some old newspapers. He then finds one that says: Clint Eastwood Killed By Tannen Outlaw – Folk Hero Shot To Death. **

**MARTY**

**(to Marty Sr)**

**Hey Gramps, I think I've got it. **

**Marty Sr heads over to him. **

**MARTY SR**

**(re-newspaper)**

**Clint Eastwood, local folk hero, died this afternoon from a bullet wound caused by a shooting done Thursday evening by Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen, one of the famous 1880s outlaws of Hill Valley. Tannen was arrested for the crime, and hanged yesterday. Also shot was Sarah Eastwood, Clint's niece. **

**(smirks)**

**Niece? **

**Marty shrugs. **

**MARTY**

**If you can be Doc's nephew, why can't Sarah be your niece? **

**MARTY SR**

**True, true… **

**(re-newspaper)**

**Sarah died within one hour after the incident, for Clint however it took longer to die. Clint has wished to be buried at the Boot Hill Cemetery. In his will is also a included note not to interfere with the abandoned silver mine for at least hundred years, with exclusion of members of the McFly and Brown families. **

**(looks up)**

**Pretty nice will. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah, I agree. **

**Junior then yells to them. **

**JUNIOR**

**Hey Dad, take a look at this! **

**They walk over to see a picture of Marty Sr posing in front of the clock in the clock tower, standing on the ledge. The clock says 8:00PM, and the date underneath it is September 5th, 1925. Also, it reads: 'Hill Valley Clock Forty Year Anniversary'. **

**Marty rolls his eyes at his grandfather, who faintly smiles. **

**MARTY**

**You know, I wonder if you came across that in '55. Now that would've raised some questions. **

**MARTY SR**

**I'm in my own time, so I should remember if something like that happened. And from memory, I say no. We just came across info on Doc. In the new timeline, though, I remember finding some things about myself – but not from 1925, only from 1885. **

**(realizes the time)**

**Now, why don't we get ourselves home. Let's see, it's 11PM on Friday, October 23rd now… I should have the time machine be ready on Sunday afternoon, so I can send you off that evening. **

**MARTY**

**You sure you can make that? That's a short time limit. **

**MARTY SENIOR**

**(shrugs)**

**I told you before, I want to be ready when Doc from 1985 comes on Monday. And besides – if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. **

**Marty smirks, and they all head out. **

**284. INSERT – TIME DISPLAYS. **

**They're off, but then they're switched on. Present Time is October 25th, 2015, 09:30PM. **

**285. WIDER. **

**We zoom out, to see the DeLorean. Marty Sr is standing next to it, modifying something. **

**We're apparently on a parking lot, and we know which one as the camera moves – LONE PINE MALL. The Mall is still in operation, only not as functional as it was in 1985, seeing the Courthouse Mall has taken away lots of the business. **

**MARTY is also there, wearing nice 1920s clothes. He's looking at them as if he was an idiot. **

**JUNIOR, MARLENE and JENNIFER '15 are standing in the background. **

**Marty Senior moves up from the DeLorean. **

**MARTY SR**

**Now, Marty – I'd say we're ready. **

**He steps away from the DeLorean. **

**MARTY SR**

**I packed your belongings, and your 2045 clothes you'll have to wear once you've returned to the future. **

**(he lifts a bag out of the DeLorean, and peaks into it)**

**Are you sure this is supposed to be proper 2040s clothes? **

**Marty chuckles. **

**MARTY**

**Times change, Gramps. Times change. **

**MARTY SR**

**Yeah, you're right. Anyway, I guess you can go now. Be careful for bears, and Indians who want to shoot your fuel line. Just in case, there is some gas in the back of the car. **

**Marty chuckles. **

**MARTY SR**

**Too bad you have to take me out of the twenties. I do like the era, actually. Ever since I studied it, back in 1988. That was the same year I sold Doc's garage, actually. Back in '83, Doc placed a note in his will that, if the garage might become empty, I was to sell it three years after he went away. Maybe it was his future self who did that on a visit, I don't know. So, anyway, I started looking for buyers on October 26th of '88, and the garage was bought by some shop in December. I earned quite much money for that. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah, I know. You told me you used the money to help building the time machine. You had it be kept safe for the government when they took away your property. **

**MARTY SR**

**I did? Well, I figured that much. How else I would've gotten it ready within such a short time. You told me I build it in about a year, with help of Verne and later from you guys… **

**Marty sighs. **

**MARTY**

**No offence, but can I go now? Every second you longer are fated to die back there hurts like hell. **

**MARTY SR**

**I understand. It felt like that for me, too, back in '55. It's been nice to have a friend, a future grandson to care for… but I guess I should be happy to have family. You have to go, now. **

**He walks over to the DeLorean. **

**MARTY SR**

**All right, time circuits are already on. Destination Time: November 8th, 1925… what time do you think we'd aim for? **

**MARTY**

**How about 7am? That's a time at which it's light, and the other you already posted the letter the evening before. **

**MARTY SR**

**Right. November 8th, 1925, 7am. **

**He taps it in, and then a colourful red 'NOV 08 1925 07:00 AM' appears on the display. **

**MARTY SR**

**All right, you are set. **

**Marty Sr walks off. Marty is about to close the door, then thinks of something. **

**MARTY**

**Don't forget to give that girl her hoverboard back. I got my own back, now. **

**(to Junior)**

**Thanks for tracking it down. **

**JUNIOR**

**(grins)**

**No problem. **

**MARTY SR**

**I won't forget to give it back… I promise. See you in the… past. **

**MARTY**

**Well, that'll be another version of you. The Hell Valley you. **

**MARTY SR**

**True. Then I guess I'll see you in 2045. **

**MARTY **

**See you then, other-Grandpa. **

**Marty Sr smirks. **

**JUNIOR**

**See you in the future, too. I can't wait to get you… your other self, I mean. Suzy and I really are destined to have a nice future together, I'm certain. **

**MARTY**

**Good luck. And be careful around Griff. You don't want to get shot, like your other self. **

**JUNIOR**

**I certainly will be careful! **

**Marty closes the door, and drives back. Marty Sr runs up the road Marty's supposed to go past, Junior next to him. Sr takes out a gun. **

**MARTY SR**

**Happy trails! Ready? **

**MARTY**

**As ready as I'll ever be! **

**MARTY SR**

**Set! **

**Marty Sr fires. **

**286. INT. DELOREAN. **

**Marty presses the gas pedal, and the DeLorean roars off! **

**It accelerates fast. Then, Marty passes Marty Sr, who's waving wildly, along with all the others (Marlene and Jennifer are also standing with them, now)**

**287. MARTY SR. **

**MARTY SR**

**(wildly)**

**VAYA CON DIOS! **

**Junior frowns. **

**JUNIOR**

**What's that supposed to mean? **

**MARTY SR**

**I wouldn't know. **

**288. INT. DELOREAN. **

**The speedometer is saying 50…55… 60… **

**This is where Marty has waited for. He presses a button. **

**MARTY**

**Here goes nothing… **

**289. EXT. DELOREAN. **

**While it's still accelerating, the DeLorean suddenly lifts off from the ground! It flies higher and higher above the Mall. **

**290. INT. DELOREAN. **

**Marty takes another look at the photograph he's brought with him, then at the speedometer. **

**70 miles per hour…. **

**The DeLorean continues accelerating rapidly… **

**75… **

**80… **

**85… **

**86… **

**87… **

**Marty grits his teeth. **

**291. EXT. TIME DISPLAYS. **

**Destination Time is November 8th, 1925. **

**292. EXT. MARTY'S POV AS… **

**The speed hits 88… **

**The flux capacitor lights up… **

**White lights appear, and… **

**Temporal displacement kicks in, sending the DeLorean back in time into… **

**A large amount of birds, all around Marty! **

**MARTY**

**Argh! BIRDS! **

**(numbers 293 to 500 are reserved)**

**501. EXT. DELOREAN. **

**The birds start attacking the DeLorean, obviously seeing the future machine as bringing danger. **

**MARTY (inside)**

**Argh! Argh! **

**502. INT. DELOREAN. **

**Marty is trying hard to stabilize, but doesn't succeed. **

**503. EXT. BIRDS. **

**Outside, the birds are still crowded… and then, a large PIPE falls off the DeLorean! **

**504. MARTY. **

**Marty shrieks! **

**MARTY**

**I wonder where that was for… **

**Suddenly, the DeLorean starts plummeting DOWNWARDS!**

**505. OUTSIDE. **

**The birds have now flown away… but the DeLorean is heading straight towards the ground in an amazing speed. **

**506. INT. DELOREAN. **

**Marty is TERRIFIED! **

**He looks at a meter that says the altitude. It says 80 feet… 70 feet… 60 feet… 50… **

**Marty is horrified, and tries to get the DeLorean back up. He doesn't succeed. **

**45… 40… 35… **

**507. OUTSIDE. **

**The time machine is still dropping, at 30 feet high, and is accelerating faster. **

**508. INSIDE. **

**The speedometer says 70. **

**The altitude-meter says 25. **

**The 'Present Time' on the TIME CIRCUITS says November 8th, 1925, 7:01am. **

**Marty's face says all we need to know. **

**MARTY**

**I'm going to DIE. **

**He then moves his eyes through the DeLorean, and spots his HOVERBOARD. **

**He's hesitant for a few seconds, then looks back at the meter. **

**20 feet. **

**Marty's made his decision. **

**509. OUTSIDE DELOREAN. **

**The time machine is still dropping, now just sixteen or seventeen feet from the ground. **

**MARTY steps out with the hoverboard around his right foot. He's holding the photograph with Doc's tombstone on it in his right hand, and looks terrified back to the altitude-meter. **

**15 feet. **

**MARTY**

**I can do this. **

**He then JUMPS OFF THE DELOREAN, RIGHT DOWN TO THE GROUND! **

**The DeLorean, however, goes faster. **

**510. MARTY'S POV OF THE DELOREAN. **

**It's now only 10 feet high… 5 feet… 4…3…2…1…**

**The DeLorean hits the ground, and thanks to the gas in the back, EXPLODES! **

**511. MARTY. **

**Marty lands too, shocked. He releases his foot from the hoverboard, picks it up, and runs over to the DeLorean. **

**He strolls around the still burning wreck, then sees the time displays. **

**512. EXT. DISPLAYS. **

**The 'Present Time' flashes once more: November 8th, 1925, 7:02am, and then it dies out.**

**513. MARTY. **

**He sighs. **

**MARTY**

**Well, sure looks like I'm trapped, now. **

**He takes the hoverboard up, and starts walking into town.**

**He soon finds a road, and starts walking on it. He then passes a sign, saying: Hill Valley: 2 Miles. **

**He continues walking to town. **

**514. EXT. HILL VALLEY – 1925 – DAY. **

**Marty enters Hill Valley, 1925, stunned to see what his hometown has become… **

**The Courthouse has vastly changed from how it was in 1885, and the structure is now vastly build. The clock on top of it is working, and says it's 7:20. It won't be struck by lightning until 1955. **

**The Palace Saloon is now the 'Palace Café' with a sign on it saying: 'Closed Summer '26! Looking for buyers!' **

**The Blast From The Past is now a shop with '20s music in it. The name is simply 'Music Store'. **

**Around all is the twenties-style. There are few music shops, mostly old reminders of the twenties. **

**Essex Theatre is not yet a theatre – it's a small building, with the label 'Drive-In' on it. Clearly the Pohatchee-Drive In hasn't been build yet. **

**The Marshall Office is now called 'Sherriff's Office'. There's a sign on it saying: 'Sherriff Howard Strickland, son of the greatest Wild West Marshall of all time'. **

**The sky is light. There are a few cars driving around, and also horses. There's a bar in the distance, on the place of the Town Theatre… it's the 'Alcohol-Free Bar'. Of course: it's the Prohibition Era. **

**Statler Fine Horses has transformed into 'Dean Statler selling fine cars'. It looks pretty much like a cross-over between the way it was in 1885 and in 1955. **

**The Western Auto Store isn't yet that, it's now a shop called 'Hill Valley Bank'. There's a sign underneath it: 'Take Care Of Your Money, Put It In Here. **

**The Hill Valley Telegraph is still the same, only now no longer an un-solid 1880s building but a fine building that will survive the next hundred years quite easily. **

**And in the centre of all of it Marty strolls through the Square, wide-eyed, taking it all in. **

**MARTY**

**(trying to get a grip on himself)**

**I'm in the twenties. **

**He then heads over to the Palace Café. **

**515. INT. CAFÉ. **

**The interior has changed to look like a 1920s saloon. People are gambling with cards in the corners. JOEY, the man who helped Chester in Part III, is now the owner – he's an old man. **

**Marty strolls to the BAR, taking it all in wide-eyed. **

**Joey looks at him, and then, as he notices Marty's not ordering, taps him on the shoulder. **

**Marty turns around shocked. **

**JOEY**

**What'll it be? **

**MARTY**

**Um, gimme a Pepsi. **

**Joey frowns, then hands Marty a 1920s PEPSI! It sure looks a lot different than the drink Marty's used to. **

**Marty stares at his drink, then hands it back. **

**MARTY**

**Why don't you gimme something without sugar. **

**JOEY**

**Without sugar? **

**He gives Marty a COFFEE. **

**JOEY**

**Surely this is without any sugar in it. **

**MARTY**

**(faking a smile)**

**Thanks. **

**He takes a sip of the coffee, then scratches his head just like George and Marty in Part I. **

**Then, a MAN comes running into the Saloon. **

**MAN**

**It's HIM! He's back again! **

**Joey and the others hide, Marty just stares confused at them. What's going on? **

**Some of the man who are playing cards remain, too, looking at Marty with disbelief at his braveness. **

**VOICE (O.S)**

**Hey, McFly, I told you to be outta my café whenever I get in here! **

**The voice is familiar, the words are familiar, Marty looks around, shocked… **

**MARTY**

**(in disbelief)**

**A Tannen! **

**Yes, it's a TANNEN. Unmistakably familiar. The man is about mid-thirties, dressed in a rough 1920s suit, and is with a gang of three people. They're all carrying CASES with BOTTLES ALCOHOL. **

**TANNEN**

**Hey McFly, you Irish-**

**(realises)**

**Hey, you ain't Will McFly. You're way too young to be him. **

**(steps forward)**

**You DO look like him, though. Are you kin to that butthead? Or to that other guy, old Clint Eastwood?**

**Marty is nervous. **

**Tannen then looks to the other persons in the room. **

**TANNEN**

**Hey, buttheads! I got your drinks! **

**The men all cheer. **

**TANNEN**

**(to his gang)**

**Guys, get them. And don't forget to charge them for it. **

**The gang nod, then they start giving the alcohol to the other persons in the room. **

**Marty stares at it. **

**MARTY**

**You're an alcohol dealer! **

**Tannen suddenly turns to Marty, and pushes a GUN under his nose! **

**TANNEN**

**(kindly)**

**Yes. But you ain't telling. You wouldn't want me to get arrested, huh? WOULD YOU? **

**Marty shakes his head unconfidently. **

**MARTY**

**Um, I guess not. **

**Tannen SMILES, appears to turn around… **

**Then, he GRABS MARTY AT THE BACK OF THE HEAD, AND HOLDS THE GUN IN HIS BACK! **

**TANNEN**

**One wrong move and you're dead, sunny. **

**(to his guys)**

**Are you ready yet? **

**They NOD. **

**TANNEN**

**Let's go then. **

**Tannen pushes Marty forwards outside, staying behind him. The gang follows him. **

**516. OUTSIDE. **

**Tannen pushes Marty through the streets. Marty is horrified by the fact a TANNEN is following him… and holding a gun in his back. **

**MARTY**

**Um, could you stop with that gun… **

**Tannen GRINS, instead pushes the gun closer. **

**TANNEN**

**What's the matter? Ya afraid? **

**The gang laughs, and grabs him so Tannen can face him. **

**MARTY**

**Leave me… leave me alone! **

**TANNEN**

**(chuckles)**

**Naa… **

**The clucking of a rifle can be heard. **

**VOICE (O.S)**

**You heard him Driff. Leave the boy alone. **

**DRIFF and his boys turn to see… **

**517. THEIR VIEW OF… **

**MARTY MCFLY SR, holding a rifle at them! He's changed a lot – wearing twenties clothes, and a hat. He's holding a large RIFLE, similar to the one Doc made in Part Three. **

**518. DRIFF AND MARTY. **

**Driff CHUCKLES. **

**DRIFF**

**Well, well, well. Old Clint Eastwood. How nice to meet you. **

**The camera backs up a bit. **

**MARTY SR**

**(without moving an inch)**

**Where's the girl, Driff? Where do you keep her hidden? **

**He steps FORWARD, takes Driff's GUN, and motions Marty to go. **

**DRIFF**

**How am I supposed to know? **

**(snorts)**

**That's my Dad's business. You go settle your scores with him. Butthead. **

**Marty Sr snorts, too. **

**MARTY SR**

**I will. But I don't believe you and that gang of yours haven't got anything to do with it. You guys are just a couple of narrow-minded slime balls. **

**DRIFF**

**That's not a nice thing to say, Eastwood. **

**MARTY SR**

**I'm not nice. Not to people like you. And now, you guys get moving, and leave this city. Hill Valley is no place to deal illegal alcohol. **

**Driff hesitates, then motions to his boys. **

**DRIFF**

**You heard him guys: let's go. We all were gonna go, weren't we? **

**The boys agree. **

**Driff and the gang go on their horses, and the gang heads out of town. Driff looks at Marty. **

**DRIFF**

**This ain't settled yet, Eastwood. **

**MARTY SR**

**Oh, I was certain of that. Things aren't settled that easy with people like you. **

**Driff smirks. **

**DRIFF**

**No, they certainly aren't. **

**(to his horse)**

**Hiyah! **

**The camera follows as Driff and his boys leave town. **

**519. THE MARTYS. **

**Marty Sr shakes his head. **

**MARTY SR**

**Marty, you shouldn't have come at such a time. They always come in dealing for alcohol at 9:30. It's dangerous in here then. **

**(sighs)**

**But you couldn't have known. And it's good to meet you again, Marty. **

**MARTY**

**Thanks, Gramps… **

**Marty Sr stares at Marty's clothes. **

**MARTY SR**

**This sure is a proper western outfit. I wonder who dressed you in it? **

**MARTY**

**You, actually. **

**Marty Sr GRINS. **

**MARTY SR**

**I love being smarter than Doc for a change! Or at least, the Doc from 1955. **

**520. EXT. PAPER. **

**The paper is a scribbled note with pictures of prototype-transistors on it. The notes are in Marty's handwriting and there's a date underneath them: July 29th, 1925. **

**521. WIDER – BLACKSMITH SHOP. **

**We can see we're in Marty's shop. Marty is looking at the papers, and Marty Sr is looking at his tombstone with a magnifying glass. **

**MARTY SR**

**This is heavy! **

**(re-tombstone)**

**It says here I died on November 12th, 1925. And you say Sarah's tombstone was right next to it. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah. Dad spotted your grave… I mean, the Dad from 2015 did. **

**MARTY SR**

**Fascinating, huh? **

**MARTY**

**Yeah. **

**The camera then pans around them, and around the rest of the shop. It looks like an ordinary blacksmith shop, but with future inventions. Marty looks around with awe. **

**MARTY**

**Whoa, you made this all in 1925? In just four months? You missed your true calling, Gramps! **

**MARTY SR**

**(proudly)**

**I guess so. The note you just read was one of the latter ones, actually – I gave up on repairing the time machine in early August. I then already planned to write you a letter, and had written out the basics. Three months later I rewrote it slightly differently to involve Sarah's kidnapping. But basically, I spent all that time either looking for Doc, or trying to improve our life in 1925. And doing my smithing duties, of course. **

**Marty looks around. **

**MARTY**

**You like it here, Grandpa? **

**Marty Sr shrugs. **

**MARTY SR**

**Well, like… the basic thing is that we can go home after Thursday. We shouldn't mess around more time in the twenties… it is just too dangerous. **

**(looking to Marty)**

**Why don't you show the DeLorean? **

**Marty remains silent, nervously. He's got something to hide. **

**MARTY SR**

**Hey what's the matter? Why aren't you saying anything? **

**MARTY**

**Um, well… **

**MARTY SR**

**What's up? We can go home, right? **

**(frowns)**

**Can we? **

**MARTY**

**Well, I arrived in 1925 in a huge mass of birds, and they cut the flying system. **

**MARTY SR**

**(puzzled)**

**So? We are able to drive up to 88. **

**MARTY**

**Yeah, but I was in the air back then. And I sort of dropped out of the sky, and I guess that, cause you – that's you from '15 – loaded up some extra gas, it sort of exploded. **

**Marty Sr is speechless for a few seconds. **

**MARTY SR  
(after a long, long beat)**

**Well, I guess that we now really have to find the Doc, will we ever get ourselves home safely… **

**521. EXT. ARCHIVES – DAY. **

**We see an archive with 'B's'. **

**522. WIDER. **

**Marty is looking through the archives for Doc's name. Marty Sr is standing besides him. **

**Marty then turns towards him, smiling happily. **

**MARTY**

**I found it. It's the only Brown in the book at this time… 1640 Riverside Drive. That must be it. **

**Marty Sr shakes his head. **

**MARTY SR**

**Marty, you're not thinking fourth-dimensionally! That's Doc indeed – the Doc from 1925. He's only five, now… and thirty years away from coming up with the flux capacitor.  
(concerned)**

**No other Browns? **

**MARTY**

**None that I can see. **

**Marty Sr sighs. **

**MARTY SR**

**We're going to have to try this some other way. **

**523. EXT. BLACKSMITH SHOP – DAY. **

**Marty Sr is PACING AROUND, Marty is just sitting, enjoying the air. The calendar says it's still November 9th. **

**MARTY SR**

**I can't believe it. We tried to track Doc down everywhere, but nobody knows him! What kinda stupid town is this! **

**MARTY**

**(sarcastically)**

**The town we both grew up in? **

**Marty sighs. **

**MARTY SR**

**I guess. But I really do hope we'll be able to find Doc soon. I like the twenties, but this is overrated. We're like trapped, here! **

**MARTY**

**(lifting up his photograph)**

**And there's still the matter of this… **

**MARTY SENIOR walks over. **

**524. INT. PHOTOGRAPH. **

**The tombstone is still intact, containing Marty's death on it clearly. **

**525. WIDER. **

**MARTY**

**I'm going to the Square. Asking around for Doc. **

**MARTY SR**

**(hopeless look in his eyes)**

**Go ahead. Good luck finding him… although the chance of that is pretty much zero percent. **

**MARTY  
(smiles faintly)**

**Bye. **

**Marty Sr GRINS FAINTLY. **

**MARTY SR**

**Bye. **

**526. INT. TOWN'S SQUARE**

**Marty walks through the Square, and enters the Palace Saloon. **

**527. SALOON. **

**Marty enters the shop, through the door. **

**We pan across the saloon. In front is someone at the bar, sitting there and drinking a coffee. He looks teenage. **

**Then there's the bartender, Joey, and some other people who were there the day before, too. **

**Marty makes his way over to the tap. **

**JOEY**

**Howdy, son. Whadda ya want? **

**MARTY**

**Um, a coffee, please. **

**Joey takes a coffee, and hands it to Marty, who gratefully drinks it. It's obviously hot. **

**Marty then scratches his head. **

**The boy next to him scratches his head THE SAME WAY! **

**Then, there's a loud clap, as the door is opened. **

**TANNEN (O.S)**

**Hey, McFly! **

**Marty turns around… **

**The boy turns around… **

**Standing in the doorframe is none other than MIFF TANNEN, aged 17! He looks very familiar – of course, he's Biff's future father. **

**MIFF**

**Hey, McFly, I'm talking to you. **

**The teenager suddenly speaks up! Marty looks at him, and realizes – it's his great-great-grandfather, ARTHUR MCFLY, 15, who looks an awful lot like his future son, George. **

**ARTHUR**

**Oh, hi Miff. **

**MARTY**

**Miff? **

Marty stares between MIFF and ARTHUR in disbelief.

MIFF

Hey, McFly, your shoe's untied.

Arthur looks, and Miff punches him, hard.

Arthur laughs.

Marty WINCES.

MIFF

Now, McFly, you have made my homework?

ARTHUR

Um, I don't know, since, it wasn't due 'til-

Miff smiles, then PUNCHES ARTHUR, HARD!

Marty is now furious!

Miff laughs… then he's tapped on the back by Marty!

Miff, apparently completely surprised to be cut off in his line, looks…

Marty CLENCHES HIS FIST, then reaches out to Miff's face in a move to punch him…

Then, Miff CLENCHES MARTY'S FIST IN HIS!

Marty SCREAMS in PAIN!

MIFF

(snickers)

Now what's the matter, butthead?

MARTY  
(trying not to be wimpy)

Um, that.

(points besides Miff)

Miff looks, and Marty reaches out again… but this time, he succeeds! MARTY HITS MIFF RIGHT IN THE FACE WITH HIS LEFT HAND!

The bully falls backwards, and Marty is outta there the fastest his feet can carry him!

Miff, towering back up, sets off in a chase after him, furiously!

Arthur is looking at them in disbelief.

528. EXT. CAFÉ.

Marty runs out of the Café, and looks around.

There's NO ONE to be seen.

Marty clenches his teeth, and looks around:

529. MIFF AND GANG.

Miff, together with his GANG of THREE, are out of the Café.

530. MARTY.

Marty winces in the foresight of Tannen beating him up…

Then, he sees a BOY on a skateboard-alike thing skating into the Square! The boy is obviously acting like it's a horse.

BOY

Hiyah! Hiyah!

Marty runs up to him.

MARTY

Hey, little boy, I need to borrow your- skateboard?

Marty stares at the boy and is even more shocked!

530. BOY.

The young boy is the DOC – the DOC OF 1925! Just five years, the future scientist stares at Marty in disbelief.

This moment lasts a few seconds, then Marty jumps on the board and skates off.

He is skating heavily, apparently having much trouble with it.

MARTY

Whoa! Whoa!

He slips, and FALLS ON HIS BACK!

MARTY

(to himself)

Why, why didn't hoverboards come on the market until 2013…

The skateboard continues to roll.

Marty gets onto his feet quickly, and jumps on it again. This time, he does better, gaining speed.

He leaps onto the road, skating faster.

He then passes the Café.

MIFF and his GANG are standing there, on sides of Miff´s car, but then Miff spots Marty, and tries to hit him with a large wooden plank.

Marty skates past him, causing Miff just to miss him by inches!

Marty manages to continue his way, shaken up!

MARTY

Whoa! Whoa!

531. EMMETT.

YOUNG EMMETT is staring at Marty's tricks in disbelief.

YOUNG EMMETT

Wow.

(under his breath)

I sure wish I'll ever have a friend like that…

532. MARTY.

Marty is accelerating on his board, and looks around confident – then frightened.

533. MARTY'S POV OF…

Miff and his GUYS in a CAR, chasing him! The DISTANCE between them is just 30 feet!

MARTY

Oh this is HEAVY!

He starts accelerating nervously along the street.

Marty goes faster…

The car goes faster…

There's only 20 feet space left…

Miff grins evilly, knowing he's going to succeed.

There's 10 feet left…

Marty accelerates wilder and wilder, trying to save himself! (NOTE: We first see a CAR with a MANURE WAGON behind it in a distance.

Marty gulps, as Miff comes closer.

5 feet…

We now zoom into…

534. EXT. STREET.

We see a close up of Marty's left foot, moving the skateboard… then, it touches a banana peel!

535. WIDER.

The foot slips!

MARTY

Whoa!

536. EVEN WIDER.

Marty falls backwards, right into the bumper of Miff's car!

Miff is unable to see anymore! He starts swerving!

Marty sees his skateboard before them, a few yards away from the manure wagon. He also sees that they're heading towards both of them.

Miff now opens the car's ROOF.

MIFF

(through roof)

Get off the car!

MARTY

(smiling calmly)

Okay.

He jumps off, and LANDS ON THE SKATEBOARD!

537. INT. CAR.

Miff is relieved… until he sees where they're heading towards!

MIFF

Shit!

It is indeed! Miff tries to swerve, but it's too late. He hits the manure wagon.

The manure 'jumps' up, and lands through the opened roof right into the car, on Miff and his gang!

538. MARTY.

He is off a few yards, now runs towards the car.

539. MIFF.

He spits out some MANURE.

MIFF

Manure!

He hits the dashboard with his right fist.

MIFF

I hate manure!

540. MARTY.

He laughs.

He then heads off, towards Emmett.

541. EMMETT.

Marty comes over to the fascinated young boy. ARTHUR comes running up, too.

MARTY

Hey, um, kid, thanks.

He hands him the skateboard.

Arthur has now reached Marty.

ARTHUR

(nervously)

Hey, I wanted to thank you for everything. You helped me to get away from those guys.

MARTY

(shrugging it off)

Hey, it wasn't a big deal.

ARTHUR

Who are you, anyway?

Marty gulps. He knows he has to produce some kind of twenties name.

MARTY

Um, um, Eastwood… um…

He looks around to see a MOVIE POSTER hanging on the Palace Café.

MARTY

Steven. Steven Spielberg Eastwood.

Arthur stares at him with awe.

ARTHUR

Wow! You related to Clint Eastwood?

MARTY

Um, yeah. He's my grandpa.

Arthur smiles.

ARTHUR

_My _Grandpa told me about him. He told me he defeated Buford Tannen once, and mysteriously survived a train crash into Eastwood Ravine… that was even named after him for that reason.

(pauses)

Say, Steven, why don't you come with me and go eat dinner? Dad would like to have someone in the house who did something like that to a Tannen. The Tannens really have been bugging us McFly's for a long time, ever since the 1880s.

Marty looks nervously.

MARTY

Um, that's really nice of you, but I gotta go see my Grandpa.

ARTHUR

Then, ask him to come along.

Marty shakes his head.

MARTY

He's not really the type for something like that.

ARTHUR

(disappointed)

Oh. That's a shame. They could've talked together about all times… about Mr. Eastwood's friend, Mr. Brown… my Grandpa Seamus, who's coming over, knows all about him, and would be willing to tell your Grandpa how it has gone with him…

Marty suddenly stops in his tracks and turns around.

MARTY

(wide-eyed)

Really!

Arthur nods.

542. MARTY.

He chuckles in disbelief.

As we zoom out from Marty, we then

CUT TO:

543. EXT. MCFLY FAMILY DINNER – EVENING.

We pan around the table to see a few familiar persons – WILLIAM, now 40, HIS WIFE sitting next to him, SEAMUS, now in his late SIXTIES, ARTHUR, and a YOUNG GIRL who resembles JENNIFER. MARTY SR and MARTY are also there, and Marty Sr can't keep his eyes off the girl.

Then, 67-year-old MAGGIE MCFLY enters with a bowl of soup.

MAGGIE

Here you go.

She sets the bowl on the table. As the others start to have dinner, Marty Sr turns to Seamus, who's next to him.

MARTY SR

(inconspicuously)

Say, Seamus, would you happen to know where Do-Mr. Brown is currently living? You know, the blacksmith?

Seamus looks up surprised.

SEAMUS

You don't know?

Marty Sr shakes his head.

MARTY SR

No. Never saw him. We looked all through town for him, but we didn't find his address.

SEAMUS

(laughing)

Quite logically, since he doesn't live in town anymore!

Marty Sr is confused about this.

MARTY SR

What do you mean?

SEAMUS

Emmett and Clara Brown moved away in 1902. I thought they'd gone to live in San Fransisco, at least that's what they told me, but then I found them living on the outskirts of town one day. Y'know, down at the bushes… close to the ravine, perhaps a few hundred yards south…

Marty Sr mentally calculates the distance.

MARTY SR

A few hundred yards south, the ravine… that's the Hilldale department.

Seamus stares at him confused.

SEAMUS

What's Hilldale?

MARTY SR

Well, it's uh…

He glances nervously to Marty, who is eating his soup silently.

MARTY SR

Nothing. I, um, was thinking of something else.

SEAMUS

So, Clint, what did happen to you after you left town?

Marty Sr smiles nervously.

MARTY SR

Well, um, I did get involved in that train accident – but I managed to jump to the side, just in time. I had quite a few nasty bruises, and was knocked unconscious. Then, I got amnesia as I woke up two days after… and I ended up in Grass Valley. I only recalled my name, though. A few months later, in April of '86, I remembered again… but at that time, I didn't have a hesitance to return back to Hill Valley, as I, um, had found a girl whom I'd fallen in love at first sight with.

SEAMUS

Little Marty's grandmother, I presume?

MARTY SR

Yeah. We got Clint Junior, our oldest, in late 1886, and Junior himself got…

MARTY

(assisting)

Steven Spielberg Eastwood.

Marty Sr frowns at him.

MARTY SR

… Steven in 1908. Unfortunately, Junior got murdered by a local gang in 1912, and I took care of Steven here.

SEAMUS  
(nodding)

I see.

MAGGIE

Mr. Eastwood, don't you like your dinner?

Marty Sr notices his soup for about the first time, and wildly starts eating it.

Marty gives his grandfather a SMIRK.

The older man frowns at him.

544. EXT. STREET – NIGHT.

It's night. Marty Sr and Marty III have exited the McFly's house.

MARTY

That was fun. I never knew about my ancestors.

MARTY SR

(surprised)

No?

MARTY

(sadly)

No. Griff made me get the impression that the Tannens were my ancestors. I was supposed to call Cliff, Griff's pa, 'Grandpa', and Biff Tannen was 'great-grandpa'.

MARTY SR

Wasn't he dead by the time Griff married your mom?

MARTY

Not yet. He got shot in January of '33, three months after Mom married Griff… and five months after Dad got shot.

He sighs.

MARTY SR

(trying to cheer him up a bit)

Well, it's all in the past, now, right?

MARTY

No… in the future.

MARTY SR

An _alternate _future.

MARTY

(smirks)

Yeah, right.

They walk off-screen.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Final chapter. Please enjoy, read and review.

We then

CUT TO:

545. EXT. FIELD – NOON.

Marty Sr and Marty are walking along a small path. Marty is sweating hard – it's obvious they've had a long walk.

MARTY

(breathing heavily)

Gramps?

MARTY SR

Yeah?

MARTY

Are… we… gonna… stop?

Marty Sr stops and stares at him.

MARTY SR

(sternly)

No.

He goes on.

Marty SIGHS, and goes on as well.

546. EXT. HILLDALE FIELD – AFTERNOON.

Yes it's the future site of the HILLDALE HOUSING DEPARTMENT – but it is not recognisable, except for a path going past.

Marty Sr and Marty are walking there, still uneasily, and pass a sign. It says: EASTWOOD RAVINE – 0.6 MILES. It's pointed in the north.

Marty Sr suddenly STOPS DEAD IN HIS TRACKS.

MARTY

What's the matter?

(sarcastically)

Finally becoming tired?

Marty Sr ignores his grandson's comment.

MARTY SR

Marty… take a look at that!

He points to the right.

547. MARTY'S POV OF…

A house, standing there about fifty yards away from where the duo are standing!

548. THE MARTY'S.

Marty Sr screams excitedly!

MARTY SR

We found it! I don't know how but we found it! YAAH!

He runs up to it as FAST AS HIS FEET CAN CARRY HIM!

Marty SIGHS, then RUNS AFTER HIS GRANDPA, IN THE SAME SPEED!

549. EXT. HOUSE.

Marty Sr KNOCKS ON THE DOOR hastily.

MARTY SR

Doc, Doc! DOC!

Footsteps are heard, just as Marty reaches Marty Sr and tries to calm him down.

The footsteps come closer…

The DOORKNOB is twisted…

The door starts screeching open…

We watch on as Marty Sr looks in open-mouthed disbelief at

550. HIS POV OF

105-year-old OLD DOC BROWN opening the door! Now over 100 years old, he still looks pretty fresh and energetic. He's got some more wrinkles, his hair is even whiter and he's wearing a hat, but in overall he still looks the same.

OLD DOC

Who's here-

He stops dead in his tracks as he sees and recognizes Marty Sr, and SCREAMS!

OLD DOC

Argh! ARGH!

Marty Sr goes over to Doc.

MARTY SR

Relax, Doc, it's me! Marty!

OLD DOC

NOO! It can't be you! You're in the future! You cannot be here!

MARTY SR

I am Doc. I built a time machine and came back… from the future.

Doc looks like he's about to lose his consciousness as he stares into the sky and falls back.

Marty Sr CATCHES him just in time.

MARTY SR

No, don't you faint on me now!

Doc RELAXES a bit, and SMIRKS.

DOC

Don't you think I got the right to faint? It's not everyday I see somebody from…

MARTY SR

2045.

DOC

(contin'd)

…2045 appearing on my doorstep.

(realises)

2045?

MARTY SR

Yeah, it's a long story Doc.

DOC

(smirks)

In that case, I think you'd better come in.

551. INT. LIVING ROOM.

DOC and MARTY SR are conversing excitedly about the past years of their lives.

MARTY is sitting bored next to them.

CLARA, now 70, is sweeping the floor.

JULES, 39, is making some calculations.

MARTY SR

… and then we headed here to find you, and the rest you already know.

CLARA

Interesting, isn't it Emmett?

DOC

It sure is.

(eyes glowing)

Now where was the DeLorean you were talking about?

552. EXT. DELOREAN'S CRASH SITE – FUTURE LONE PINE FARM – EVENING.

MARTY SR and MARTY are shining flashlights at the remains of the DELOREAN. DOC is pacing around wildly.

DOC

I can't believe you simply left the time vehicle here for two days… and about twelve hours. It easily could've been stolen.

MARTY

But nobody could do something with it, right? It's totally wrecked.

DOC

The mere point of somebody unable to understand the consequences of time travel to find out about time travel is disastrous. They might steal the train.

(a beat)

Granted, there's not much they could really do with it at the moment, but still…

The last part catches Marty Sr's attention.

MARTY SR

What? What happened to the train? It's our only way of getting home now the DeLorean is wrecked here!

DOC

The engine busted a few weeks ago. I tried to repair it with 1880s components, but it failed to work. Therefore I set up a small model to push it up from a hill.

MARTY SR

I thought there weren't any hills with smooth surfaces next to it in Hill Valley? You said yourself you'd 'never find a smooth enough surface' back in 1885.

DOC

There aren't. Not here, at least, but there are close to Sacramento. It's two miles north of the town, sixty-eight miles south from Hill Valley. There's a huge mountain with a smooth surface down below. It was just too far out of range for us in Hill Valley 1885. Besides, I didn't know about it back then.

MARTY SR

But if it's sixty-eight miles away, how are we going to get there?

Doc looks at him with that crazy glint in his eyes.

CUT TO:

553. EXT. DOC BROWN'S AIRPLANE – DAY.

Doc is flying in a small plane, which has ELB written on the side. Marty is behind him, while Marty Sr is all behind (there are three seats).

MARTY

Yahoo! Doc, this is way cool!

MARTY SR

(trying hard to shout over the wind)

Yeah! Too bad this thing won't go over fifty with the train attached to it!

DOC

Care for a looping?

MARTY SR

You bet!

The entire plane starts moving a little FASTER, then, suddenly, it makes a LOOPING in the air!

MARTY yells EXCITEDLY!

Doc SMIRKS AT HIM.

554. INT. LABORATORY – DAY.

MARTY and MARTY SR are working on the huge steam-powered train. Doc comes over to them. (NOTE: The calendar in the background says it's Wednesday, November 11th 1925. The many clocks in the room tell us that it's 2:15PM.

DOC

I made the necessary modifications, and I think it should fit.

The duo follow Doc, to a MODEL of a HILL and a SPUR going off it. The hill is really sharp-looking, and half-way the hill is a sign saying 'hover on'. All together, it's constructed with a lot of detail, including a MODEL STEAM TRAIN, which even has ELB written on the side. As Marty looks closer to the train, he sees TOY-DOC hanging onto it!

MARTY

(to himself)

Heavy.

Doc smiles proudly.

DOC

As you can see, the hill is right here – and here's the train. As we get to this point…

(points at 'hover-on sign)

We'll leave the hill. If my calculations are correct, that will happen at approximately seventy miles per hour.

MARTY gulps.

MARTY

Seventy.

DOC

Correct. The wind force should be able to give the train the extra power, as well as the speed already gained, and with help of this…

Doc then pulls out the PRESTO-LOGS from Part III!

DOC

The engine should be able to kick on and we're going back to the future. Or, more correct, to your present, and my future.

Marty Sr catches what Doc says.

MARTY SR

Wait a sec, Doc… you telling me you're going back with us?

DOC

Precisely. It should be no more than fitting that I should return where I belong, seeing as I am supposed to be in 2025 right now. Seeing as I don't want to screw up your present by living those years from two thousand and _twenty_-five to two thousand and _forty-_five, I figured that I could move back with you… after all, better twenty years out of synch, then a hundred.

(a beat)

Don't you all agree?

Marty Sr just stares at him.

DOC

(concerned)

Don't you?

Marty Sr then reaches out and HUGS DOC TIGHTLY!

MARTY SR

Doc, this is the most wonderful thing I've ever heard!

DOC

(blushes)

Thanks.

Marty has a question.

MARTY

Say, Doc… when are we leaving?

DOC

Tomorrow night. I'll bring the train over there tomorrow morning, so we can leave right after we'll rescue my future granddaughter, this Sarah girlfriend of yours.

MARTY

(annoyed)

How many times do I have to say that it's not my girlfriend?

DOC

(smiling)

Sorry.

MARTY SR

Say, Doc – why don't we wait a day? We could leave on Friday, too. It'll be dangerous to leave at night.

DOC

For a few different reasons, three to be exact. 1 – Tannen might go after us, 2 – it'll be more inconspicuous, since the town might see us do it if we'd do it any earlier.

MARTY SR

And three?

DOC

Don't you think it'll be more exciting doing it at night?

He looks at Marty Sr with the same crazy glint.

The Marty's roll their eyes.

MARTY

He _is _insane.

DOC

Now, let's try it out. I'll simulate the flying circuits – Marty, you push the train up. Your grandfather will be able to simulate the speed, with the remote-control over there.

Marty Sr sees a MINI-REMOTE, and starts it. It gives a loud beep, then the screen lights up completely with a red '0.0'. Doc smirks.

DOC

Go!

Marty pushes the locomotive forward, and it starts rolling from the mountain!

555. EXT. REMOTE.

The speed says 20…25…30…35…40…

556. WIDER.

Marty looks at the locomotive gaining speed.

The remote says 45…50…55…60…

The locomotive is nearing the sign!

65…70!

The locomotive hits the sign, scrambling it!

Doc pulls the lever, and the train flies off from the hill, and starts dropping!

It's going 75…80…85…

Marty's hand moves the lever switch…

Flashes appear around the 'train'…

86…87…88!

A large flash appears around the toy train, then it hits around and explodes!

MARTY and Marty Sr jump back!

MARTY SR

Whew! That coulda been us! Doc, what are you trying here!

Doc points at something we haven't seen before in the train wreckage – a small SUN PANEL.

DOC

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, the flying circuits are kind of busted.

MARTY SR

(puzzled)

So we can't go back?

DOC

Fault! You see, these panels will react to the electricity in cables in the air… I adjusted them to be able to do that. There are lots of cables with electricity around the hill in Sacramento, and since the flying circuits run on that, they'll catch on and we will coast safely to the ground.

MARTY

Doc, we can scratch that. There isn't as much electricity here as there is in 2045… not at two miles away from Sacramento. I bet it's completely empty there.

DOC

Oh, it is! But you're just not thinking fourth-dimensionally!

(a beat)

Anyone told you that you're just like your grandpa?

MARTY sighs, and rolls his eyes.

DOC

Don't you two see? We'll arrive instantaneously at a point in time where the flying circuits are able to run. As long as we hit 88 before we hit the ground, we'll be safe. Twenty feet before the ground, to be exact. I've got a large fishing pole Jules made in the summer of '97 lying in the back of the lab, which I'll attach to the hill and give it some glowing signs. Therefore we'll be able to pinpoint the exact moment we have to have hit 88. And if my calculations are correct, we will hit it at twenty-five feet from the ground.

MARTY SR

(gulps)

Five feet from the pole that means we'll going to die.

DOC

Exactly.

MARTY SR

(under his breath, to Marty)

He really is insane.

557. INT. BLACKSMITH SHOP – EVENING.

Marty and Marty Sr are standing there, with Doc, Clara and Jules. They are all nervous, and Marty Sr is holding a piece of paper – the note Buford sent him. Judging from the clock and the calendar in the back, it's now 6:05 PM on Thursday November 12th 1925.

MARTY

Say, Doctor Brown, when are we going?

Doc turns serious.

DOC

What time did the note say again?

MARTY SR

(re-note)

November 12th, 1925, 8PM.

DOC

Okay, so you'll be there at that time.

Marty Sr looks up to him.

MARTY SR

I dunno Doc. What if Buford shoots me? He really hates me. I mean, are you sure this plan of yours is fool-proof?

DOC

I am sure. All you need to have is a little self-confidence. We all do. And, with confidence, Buford won't shoot too soon. Tannen's got something against cowards. Of course, being not a coward doesn't mean you have to get into a fight immediately. Just follow the plan we've set up.

He starts walking away.

MARTY SR

Doc?

The inventor turns around.

MARTY SR

Where are Jules and Clara going to be in this mad plan?

DOC

(ignoring the 'mad plan' comment)

Jules and Clara are both going to be heading for Sacramento and the train's current whereabouts at around 6:20. They'll be on horses, so it will take them at least three hours… I estimate they will be there at nine-thirty. We should arrive there no more than a quarter later, so we can then leave for 2045. I trust they'll have set up everything I haven't yet by then.

MARTY SR

(trying to grasp everything)

Okay.

Doc walks over to the clock. It's 6:08.

DOC

Now, why don't we get changed for the big night show? We got a mission to accomplish!

He SMIRKS.

Marty Sr ROLLS HIS EYES.

558. EXT. MANURE PILE – NIGHT.

We're at the manure pile, to be more exact, just above five MEN lying there. From the faint light of the dropping sun, we recognize DRIFF and the three GUYS from the saloon. SARAH is also there, being tied up with rope and held under gunpoint by one of the gang members, who's smirking lovingly at her. That means that there's only one person left to identify, unable to see due his hat.

PERSON (O.S)

Hey, butthead! What time is it!

The voice is familiar, the accent is, and as he lifts his hat, we recognize him – it's BUFORD 'MAD DOG' TANNEN! Now 77, he looks like Old Biff from Part II, but is still in fairly active shape, and a good gunslinger as well, even though he's not as fast as in his younger years.

DRIFF, his son, reacts and looks at his watch.

DRIFF

It's seven-fifty-nine, Pa!

BUFORD

(looking around)

Now, where's that runt?

Indeed, there's no one to be seen.

DRIFF

I dunno, Dad. I haven't seen him anywhere. I'd like to beat him up when he comes, though. He's been an annoying pest the past few months.

Buford gives him a filthy look.

BUFORD

That's my task, butthead. Your job is to watch if no one annoying is coming. We don't wanna be disturbed.

He smirks.

He then looks up – there are footsteps in a distance.

Buford exchanges looks with the others, then decides to be blunt.

BUFORD

(loudly)

Who's there? Is that you, Eastwood?

He looks at Driff's watch – 8:00.

BUFORD

(under his breath, to himself)

For his sake, it better be.

MARTY SR then steps into the light. He's wearing a hat, and a COAT. All is dark, and he's got his head pointed down. Only one foot of him can be seen, but he's standing quite stable.

MARTY SR

Right here, Tannen!

Buford SMIRKS.

BUFORD

Well, well, Mr. Eastwood. How nice to see you…

(continues sarcastically)

Sir.

Marty Sr GROWLS.

MARTY SR

Well, it's not nice to see you. It certainly isn't.

Buford snickers.

BUFORD

Men, make sure he ain't carrying a gun.

Driff's GANG go out and check on Marty. After a few moments, they back off.

GANG MEMBER 1

He's clean, Mr. Tannen.

BUFORD

Get back.

They obey to what he says. Marty Sr looks at them in disgust.

His head still is unable to be seen by the viewers, since his hat is covering it.

MARTY SR

Where's the girl, Tannen?

BUFORD

Right here.

Buford pulls up Sarah.

Sarah now sees Marty Sr, and smiles.

SARAH

Mr. Mc-Mr. Eastwood!

MARTY SR

(politely, shy)

Hi.

Buford continues to hold her.

MARTY SR

(sarcastically)

How about letting her go, Tannen?

BUFORD

Oh, she'll be free to go in just a few minutes. I just need to keep an hold on her for a short time.

He pulls out a GUN!

BUFORD

I mean, she might get a little angry when I shoot her friend, don't you think?

Marty Sr GASPS.

Buford holds the gun towards him.

BUFORD

(speaking sarcastically)

Bye-bye, Clint Eastwood.

Sarah screams!

Buford PULLS the TRIGGER.

The bullet goes off, and hits right in Marty Sr's neck!

The seventy-seven-year-old slowly falls down to the ground – dead.

Sarah closes her eyes.

BUFORD

(smirks)

When shooting in the neck, not even a stove door can save him.

(sighs)

He's finally dead.

Buford walks over to Marty, and checks his PULSE. It's not running.

BUFORD

He sure is.

Sarah is still looking at disbelief.

BUFORD

Oh, boys?

The gang turns to him.

GANG MEMBER 2

What's it, Mr. Tannen?

BUFORD

Kill that girl.

Sarah gasps.

SARAH

But… I thought… you said…

Tannen smirks a little.

BUFORD

Never trust an outlaw, girly. Never do.

The gang ready their guns. One of them holds Sarah, and the other two are about to fire as…

MARTY (V.O)

NOOO!!!

Suddenly, MARTY appears! He PUSHES THE GANG MEMBERS OUT OF THE WAY!

Sarah is wide-eyed!

SARAH

Marty? I thought you were in the future!

Marty simply shrugs.

MARTY

Some people aren't what they appear.

Buford gets his gun out.

BUFORD

I don't know how you came here, but you're gonna pay!

(tries to shoot)

Oh no! It's empty!

(to his boys)

Guys, take care of them!

Suddenly, someone taps Buford on the shoulder.

BUFORD

(in the process of turning around)

Hey, what the…

559. BUFORD'S VIEW OF…

MARTY SR, standing there! Buford then GASPS IN DISBELIEF! Not only is Marty still standing, he's purely WHITE! Wearing WHITE PANTS, a WHITE SHIRT, and his entire FACE and HAIR are white as well.

BUFORD

You? But…

He's unable to get the words out.

BUFORD

(contin'd)

… I shot you!

MARTY SR

(in a higher voice than usual)

Well, then I must be dead, huh?

Buford TURNS AROUND, to see his GANG, plus DRIFF, have fleed. They're running away in a distance.

BUFORD

Come back, you gutless _yellows_!

He starts to back off himself.

MARTY SR

(sarcastically)

Not everything going to plan, _Mad Dog_?

Buford turns around in anger.

BUFORD

Mad Dog?

He steps FORWARD.

BUFORD

I hate that name. I hate it, ya understand? Nobody calls me Mad Dog! Not even a ghost!

He then NOTICES SOMETHING OFF.

BUFORD

Huh?

559. HIS VIEW OF

A non-white piece in Marty's cheek. We now see a small package on the place the bullet hit, with the bullet and some blood inside it.

Buford REACHES DOWN, puts some of Marty's blood on his FINGER, and TASTES IT.

BUFORD

Tomato sauce.

He steps forward.

BUFORD

Ya trying to pull a trick on me, huh? Well, it ain't going to work this time, since I will-

Suddenly, Buford's TRIPPED, and FALLS DOWN!

BUFORD

What – who the –

He looks up, to see DOC! Doc is just standing there, wearing similar clothes to the ones he wore in Part III.

Buford SMILES.

BUFORD

Well, well, Brown. I didn't know you were still alive!

He crawls up.

DOC

I'm alive and well, Tannen!

BUFORD

That so?

He rises a KNIFE, and points it.

BUFORD

Well, you won't be for much longer.

He REACHES OUT.

Just then, Marty III comes from the left, and SLAMS INTO BUFORD!

Tannen drops his KNIFE, sending it out of course, missing Doc by inches.

Buford looks up.

BUFORD

Who-but-you…

Then, Marty reaches out, and LETS TANNEN HAVE IT, RIGHT IN THE JAW!

That does it! Buford falls back to the ground – he's knocked out.

MARTY

Yes!

Doc looks at Buford and the knife with a 'that was a close one' look.

DOC

Good work, Marty!

He looks at his watch: 8:06PM.

DOC

Come on, you two – we've gotta get to the plane.

Marty Sr and Marty follow, a little hesitant.

We then

CUT TO:

560. EXT. TRAIN'S SITE – NIGHT.

Clara is standing on the mountain, looking at the night sky anxiously. She's looking at her WATCH – it's 9:55 PM.

CLARA

Emmett, where are you…

JULES comes up from behind.

JULES

Relax mother. Father and the others will show up, I am certain.

Clara SMILES AT HIM.

Jules simply shrugs.

Then, a loud noise can be heard…

Clara and Jules turn around to see…

561. EXT. AIRPLANE.

Doc, Marty Sr and Marty, crash-landing the airplane on the ground!

Clara runs over to them.

CLARA

Emmett, are you okay?

DOC

(rubbing his back)

I'm fine, dear.

(annoyed)

Couldn't you give some sign? Flash some flashlights or something?

JULES

I'm sorry, Father, but there were no flashlights.

DOC

It's okay, Jules.

Jules smiles.

562. EXT. DRIFF TANNEN.

He's in his car, with his gang. They're just outside the mountain.

DRIFF

Dad lost because of me, but now I'm going to make up for it.

He and the gang start climbing the mountain.

563. MOUNTAIN.

Marty Sr and Marty now also emerge from the airplane.

MARTY

That was a bumpy ride.

(sighs)

I hope to never go through that again. Dr. Brown, you're the wildest driver I've ever seen.

DOC

Flyer, actually.

(to Marty Sr)

Do you have that kind of comments, too, Marty?

Marty Sr SIGHS.

MARTY SR

I'm just glad to never have to go through that again.

Doc sighs.

He starts walking over to the others.

DOC

Clara, Jules, are the time circuits set?

They look at the trio sheepishly.

DOC

I get it.

He goes inside the train.

DOC

Let's see… time circuits on.

He switches the circuits on. Marty Sr comes now standing next to him, as does Marty. (Note: Present Time is 9:58PM now, and Last Time Departed is NOV 12 2020 11:00 PM.

DOC

(looking at the lower display)

No wonder the system failed. We never used the train again since Verne got dropped off in the future, back in 1910!

Destination Time… let's see… in fact it won't matter, since your alternate selves will always remain to exist. How about the evening you left?

MARTY

How about the day it all started? At least for me? That's October 21st 2045.

DOC

(smiles)

October 21st?

(whistles)

Then late at night… it's night now, too, so that shouldn't be a shock. Nobody may see us, or we could get into trouble. Let's see, time is 11PM. Okay.

564. EXT. DESTINATION TIME.

The date is: October 21, 2045, 11:00 PM.

565. WIDER.

NOTE: Present Time is now 9:59 PM.

Doc turns to the others.

DOC

Everyone aboard?

CLARA

(just coming in)

Check, Emmett.

Doc SMILES.

DOC

Let's BLAST OFF!

He pulls a lever. The train starts making a noise…

564. EXT. TRAIN.

Driff is climbing on the back of the train, but then, slowly, the train starts moving forward, on a lowering path.

DRIFF

Whoa.

565. INT. TRAIN.

The speedometer is saying 5 miles per hour.

Doc is switching all kind of switches.

566. EXT. TRAIN.

The train now is completely on the path, and starts going down faster!

Inside the train, the speed goes from 20 to 30 to 35!

MARTY SR

Whoa!

40…

DOC

2045, here we come!

Outside, Driff is climbing along the train, and hears Doc. He shakes his head.

DRIFF

Buttheads.

DOC (V.O)

There are a few levers outside as well.

567. INT. TRAIN.

He hands Marty a walkie-talkie.

DOC

Here.

He then climbs out carefully.

45…

Doc breathes heavily.

DOC

Whoa.

He sees the sign up ahead in the distance.

INSIDE, Marty Sr sees it as well.

MARTY SR

I hope you know what you're doing.

Then, there's a large gust of wind!

DOC and DRIFF, both on separate paths on the train, HANG ON FOR DEAR LIFE!

The train drops further down.

50…

Outside, Marty Sr can be heard through the walkie-talkie.

MARTY SR (V.O)

Doc, we're going fifty!

Doc is switching the levers.

DOC

Almost ready, Marty!

MARTY SR (V.O)

Be careful!

DOC

I will!

He finishes switching.

DOC

Done!

MARTY SR (V.O)

Doc, we're at fifty-five!

DOC

I'm coming aboard!

He's about to step further, when a GUN is put under his nose!

He looks up to see DRIFF, holding the GUN and a BEER BOTTLE!

DOC

I guess I'm not, after all…

567. INT. CAB.

Marty Sr is looking at the speedometer. It's at 57, rising to 58.

MARTY SR (V.O)

Doc, what's keeping ya!

DRIFF (O.S)

Me, butthead!

Marty Sr GULPS.

MARTY SR

Shit.

568. OUTSIDE.

Doc is still held at gunpoint.

MARTY SR (O.S)

Doc, we're going sixty! You gotta come in here now!

DOC

I'd like to!

DRIFF

(confused)

Butthead, who're you talking to?

Doc realises he DOESN'T KNOW.

DOC

It's a walkie-talkie. We, um, we ALIENS use it to communicate.

Driff frowns.

DRIFF

Aliens? Like in science-friction?

DOC

Fiction. Science-fiction.

MARTY SR (V.O)

Sixty-five!

569. INT. TRAIN.

Marty Sr starts moving outside.

The speedometer says 66 now.

570. EXT. TRAIN.

The sign is coming closer…

Doc closes his eyes, realising he might not survive this, and holds on for dear life…

Driff FINALLY realises what's going on.

DRIFF

Hey, what the…

571. SPEEDOMETER.

Clicking from 69 to 70.

MARTY (O.S)

Seventy.

572. EXT. TRAIN.

The train SMASHES the sign, and RACES OFF THE EDGE!

Driff is almost falling off, hard to keep track of his gun, the beer and himself at the same time!

MARTY SR, appearing from out of the cab, realises this, and THROWS THE WALKIE-TALKIE AT HIM!

That does it! DRIFF gets hit, and DROPS TO THE GROUND!

DRIFF

Argh!

Marty Sr is euphoric!

MARTY SR

Yes!

MARTY

(in cab)

Seventy-five!

MARTY SR

Shit!

(to Doc)

Doc, come over here, right now… nice and easy…

Doc slowly climbs further.

DOC

This isn't easy, Marty!

MARTY SR

I know.

MARTY (O.S)

Eighty, Dad!

MARTY SR

Eighty!

Doc then reaches Marty, and climbs inside!

DOC

Whoa!

He sits down on a chair, and looks at the speedometer… 83.

573. EXT. MARTY'S POV OF…

The speedometer rising to 88,

Flashes appearing,

The pole to appear in sight…

574. EXT. TRAIN.

Just before it's on the height of the pole, it DISSAPPEARS IN A BALL OF FIRE, SENT BACK TO THE FUTURE!

Two flaming trails remain.

575. DOWN BELOW – STRICKLAND MANSION.

SHERRIFF STRICKLAND is sitting there with his WIFE, relaxing.

STRICKLAND

I just wish I would catch Driff Tannen someday. I never get proof of his illegal alcohol.

Then, there is a scream!

The Stricklands watch, as DRIFF drops out of the sky, and FALLS TO THE GROUND!

DRIFF

Ouch!

Strickland gets over to him, and sees the GUN and the BOTTLE.

STRICKLAND

Driff Tannen, you're under arrest for illegal gun possession and illegal alcohol. You will be put to jail.

Driff simply groans.

We zoom up in the night sky, then watch as it dissolves to become an even darker sky.

We get higher, and see that we arrived on the SKYWAY.

Flying lane-markers are around.

Suddenly, three sonic booms flash and the train re-appears down below, and, after a few seconds of dropping, regains it's normal speed and moves up to fly on the skyway – apparently the flying circuits did repair well.

(NOTE: Numbers 576-700 are reserved)

701. INT. TRAIN.

MARTY SR is staring around in disbelief.

MARTY SR

Did we make it?

DOC

Judging from the flying lane-markers, and the electricity in the air that caught onto the panels, I think we did.

702. EXT. TIME DISPLAYS.

They're saying October 21, 2045, 11:00 PM. (Last Time Departed is November 12, 1925, 10:04 PM).

703. WIDER.

Marty Sr sighs relief.

704. EXT. COURTHOUSE SQUARE – NIGHT.

As the train lowers, it's apparently not as crowded as it once was. The Paradise is now gone. Everything seems like 2015 but not as futuristic.

705. EXT. HOUSE.

The train drops down.

MARTY gets out, with MARTY SR.

MARTY SR

Since you lived here before your father's murder, you should also live here now. Be careful though – you might bump into your other self. That is necessary, though – you can't be hidden forever – but you better be careful. For all we know, he doesn't know about time travel. You might scare him if you just show up like that.

MARTY

I'll keep that in mind.

Marty Sr climbs back into the train, as it FLIES OFF.

Marty heads towards the door, and RINGS THE BELL.

Marty's mother SUZY, 47, opens. She looks DIFFERENT – looking thinner.

Marty can't believe it.

MARTY

Mom? Is that you?

SUZY

Yeah. What are you doing out at such a time? And besides, I saw you go to bed just a few minutes…

Marty hugs her tightly.

Suzy is startled.

SUZY

What's the matter?

MARTY

(realizes)

Nothing.

He walks inside.

706. EXT. LIVING ROOM.

MARTY JUNIOR is just sitting there. He's now 47 and too looks very healthy. There are music plates all around him.

MARTY JUNIOR

(looking up)

Oh, hi son!

MARTY

(in disbelief)

Dad you're alive!

JUNIOR

Of course I am. Why shouldn't I be-

He then remembers.

JUNIOR

Marty? Future Boy? The person that visited us in twenty-fifteen for a few days?

MARTY

The one and only.

Junior goes over, and hugs his alternate son.

JUNIOR

It's so good to see you!

SUZY

(puzzled)

But you just saw him a few minutes ago.

LOCAL MARTY (O.S)

Mom?

At that moment, local MARTY MCFLY III enters, yawning. The yawn stops as he sees his other self.

MARTY

You're – me?

Suzy looks in disbelief between the two Marty's.

SUZY

Martin, I think you've got some explaining to do.

JUNIOR

You're right. Call Jennifer – we'll tell it to everyone at the same time.

SUZY

(still in disbelief)

Okay.

She walks out of the door.

Marty looks at his other self.

MARTY

Hi me.

LOCAL MARTY

(still in disbelief)

Uh… hi?

707. INT. ROOM – LATER.

SUZY and LOCAL JENNIFER are sitting there. They're all stunned.

SUZY

Now this is heavy.

MARTY

It is.  
(realizes)

Hey Dad, did you give away that hoverboard to the girl?

JUNIOR

Yeah. Gave me some trouble, but I managed.

MARTY

That's good.

Local Marty shakes his head in disbelief.

LOCAL MARTY

I can't believe I was Griff's stepson in that timeline. He's our servant, now!

Marty looks at his local self in disbelief.

MARTY

Get outta town!

SUZY

It's true.

Marty gasps.

MARTY

(chuckles)

I'd _love _to see him sweeping the floor and cleaning the walls.

SUZY

Well, he's coming by soon. It's Sunday tomorrow, and that's one of the days he comes.

Marty grins.

708. EXT. MCFLY HOUSEHOLD – DAY.

Marty is sitting with Sarah.

SARAH

I can't believe how much has changed.

MARTY

So how are you getting along with your other self.

SARAH

Just fine. She's a lot like me.

MARTY

We get along great too. Local Marty and me, I mean.

SARAH

You know, after all these adventures, there's one that I haven't been through yet.

MARTY

What, then?

She pulls him closer.

SARAH

This.

She's about to kiss him as a loud clap of the door can be heard.

709. EXT. HOUSE.

GRIFF, 49, gets out. He's wearing a servant coat saying 'Servant Griff'. He passes Marty and Sarah, who gape at him.

Griff opens the MAILBOX, gets out the MAIL, and is about to pass the teens as he sees them.

GRIFF

(nicely)

Oh hi, Marty, Sarah. How are you?

MARTY

Fine… Griff, what are you doing?

Griff, confused, holds up the mail.

GRIFF

Just getting the mail out of the box!

He hurries off.

MARTY looks confused.

Sarah pulls him closer. They're again about to kiss, as a loud screech is heard.

710. EXT. ROAD.

DOC is there in a DELOREAN, with MARTY SR. They're dressed in rather futuristic clothes.

Marty looks in disbelief at them. .

MARTY

How did you get the DeLorean back!

DOC

Oh, this isn't yours. This is Griff's… the one he used… will use to bring himself the almanac. Turns out that he broke into my laboratory just yesterday to get the blueprints!

He pats the stainless steel.

DOC

I think I got use for it.

MARTY

Where ya going, Doc?

DOC

2075. I want a nice place display on this time machine, too, and I think that it'll go faster in the future. After that, who knows? We're going to make a boy's trip out, so you call.

MARTY

With persons of 77 and 105?

DOC

(shrugs)

Why not? Anyway, it doesn't matter how long it takes. We'll be back here tonight.

He then roars off down the street.

Marty and Sarah watches as the DeLorean vanishes.

MARTY

Now where were we?

SARAH

Just about here…

They pull closer…

And they kiss.

711. WIDER.

We zoom out on them.

712. EXT. HOUSE.

We see a 2040s TRUCK, with Marty and Sarah inside, lifting up and flying off through the sky. It then turns around and heads towards the camera.

The screen turns dark.

BACK TO THE FUTURE THEME SONG IN CLOSING CREDITS.

THE END?


End file.
